Karma
by MidnightMare247
Summary: After a recently adopted orphan dies one day, a new force of nature comes to Station Square. Belive it or not, Shadow the hedgehog is left heartbroken after realizing his adopted sibling suffered a horrible death. The children who caused the death thought they could get away with it. But no matter what you do or how you do it, it always comes back at you, ten times stronger.
1. The incident

**Warning: Contains extreme violence, gore, blood, profanity, partial nudity, and weapons. Rated M for Mature content.**

**Story image: I messed up the image so imagine that the little girl in the story image has black eyeballs, hair in two ponytails, black leggings, and a butcher knife in her right hand. The story image won't revealed if you are using a mobile device unless you activate desktop/tablet mode. (top left hand corner). **

**Author's note: This story is for entertainment purposes only. All the Sonic characters belong to SEGA and Sonic team. Feel free to post a review. If you have any suggestions or if there's anything you think I should improve about this story or any other story I've written, please let me know in the review box below. If you believe it's absolutely necessary, I suggest you send me a private message. (Sorry if the words are messed up. I've checked the story twice, but the damn auto correct acts as if it wants to write a story of its own.) **

**P.S. Please note that chapters will be uploaded late due to problems getting access to internet connection.**

* * *

Have you ever done something bad and thought you could get away with it? Or perhaps you 'accidentally' did something wrong and was afraid of exposing the truth and sometimes the obvious, in fear that the punishment you may receive may end in a whole lot out physical pain. Unless your parents or guardian is abusive towards you, then that's less likely to happen. However, if they are abusive, they might beat the living hell out of you.

You may think it's not fair that they do something like that, and if you do, then your right. And those abusive parents or guardians will face an even greater punishment, but not from another person. What I'm trying to say is, if you do something wrong, justice will be served, but not by 'someone' specifically. More by 'something'. This 'something' is nature, and this part of nature has a name. It's name is Karma.

Karma isn't revenge. Revenge is trying to get back at someone, which in reality, is pathetic. The only thing revenge does is show that you actually give a damn about what someone says about you. But don't get confused. If someone tried to hurt you or your family and you take action, that isn't considered revenge. That's considered justice and responsibility. However, if someone says something offensive about you and you get back at them by spreading rumors, assaulting them, or ruining their property somehow, that's revenge.

Unlike revenge, karma cannot be avoided, stopped, or destroyed. It may bring happiness and joy sometimes, but it has a much darker side. And no matter what you do or how you do it, it always comes back at you, ten times stronger. Still a bit confused? Then maybe it's time for you to learn what happens when you take advantage of nature...

**Chapter 1: The incident**

"Wait up! Hey! Sonic!" A little girl yelled, chasing the blue hedgehog known as Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic had once again defeated Eggman and his devious plans, or at least that's what he thought. Honestly, it was a bit more difficult than usual, but still nothing Sonic can't handle. When he turned to run back to Tails house, taking a shortcut which was through the hill, a little girl started chasing him. When Sonic noticed, he skidded to a stop and watched the girl catch up to him.

When the girl finally reached Sonic, she stopped running and panted for air. Sonic just gave her a confused look and watched her regain her breath. She planted her palms on her knees and cleared her scratchy throat. She then held what appeared to be a piece of pink construction paper with red and white marker written on it. When she finally regained her breath, she stood up with a smile and held the card out to Sonic.

"Here you go Mister Sonic. " she said.

Sonic took the card from her hand and read the letters written in white marker.

"What's this?" Sonic asked.

"An invitation! Tomorrow is my birthday, and your invited! I also invited Miss Amy, Mister Tails, Mister Knuckles, Miss Rouge, Cream, Cheese, and Mister Shadow."

Sonic froze. She invited Shadow? How did she even know who Shadow was? Shadow wasn't really known as a hero and wasn't the best with kids, so how in the world would she know about a dark and mysterious creature like him? Sonic shook the thought away and smiled.

"Thanks kiddo." Sonic said. "But where are your parents?"

The little girl's grin slowly lowered into a frown. She looked at her feet and refused to even take a glance at the cobalt hedgehog who stood in front of her.

"I don't know. I think my mommy and daddy are in heaven."

Sonic was about to respond, but suddenly, a huge explosion erupted not to far away from Sonic and the little girl. The little girl gasped and ran behind Sonic who got into defense position. Then Eggman, who was inside a huge robot, started evilly laughing.

"You think you can defeat me that easily Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Not this time. For I have a new weapon that not even you can defeat! After all the time I spent, I finally build the most diabolic weapon imaginable. The Eggs-terminator! Whahahahahha!"

The machine Eggman was in was huge! It's foot was about the size of a mansion and it's face resembled Eggman's face. It had a huge laser connected to one hand and was able to shoot rockets from all around its body.

"With the Eggs-terminator, I'll be able to destroy you, finally create my Eggman empire, and rule the world! Is there any last words you would like to say Sonic?"

Sonic playfully yawned and pretended he was bored while the little girl behind him started shaking with fear.

"When will you ever learn Egghead?" Sonic said.

Sonic, forgetting the little girl was behind him, launched himself at the Eggs-terminator. Eggman pressed a couple of buttons, and then a bunch of rockets came out of the Eggs-terminator and aimed at Sonic. The rockets launched at Sonic and almost hit him, but Sonic was too fast for them. He easily dodged them and continued to run towards the robot Eggman was inside.

However, when he tried to launch himself at the robot, a late rocket hit him straight in his stomach, making him fall back onto the ground. The rocket exploded after hitting Sonic.

"Sonic!" The little girl yelled, still standing on the hill which was in front of the city where the Eggs-terminator and Sonic were battling.

The Eggs-terminator started crushing building with its gigantic robotic feet, causing the citizens of Station Square to scream and run in random directions. Sonic, after standing back up from his recent fall, started spin dashing the Eggs-terminator. It caused absolutely no damage whatsoever to the machine, causing Eggman to laugh.

"Nice try blue hedgehog!" Eggman said,

Then, he used the Eggs-terminator's large claws to backhand the cobalt hedgehog into a nearby building. Sonic hit the building, causing it to fall and crumble. The little girl gasped and quickly grew angry, but continued to stay out the way. Sonic had earned himself a bruise or two, but was still able to stand up and continue fighting the machine.

Sonic continued spin dashing the robot, but only received more and more evil laughs from the diabolic Eggman.

"You are no match for the Eggs-terminator Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

Eggman fired up his laser which was located on the arm of the Eggs-terminator, and in seconds, a huge red laser shot Sonic, making him land straight on the ground. Sonic yelped and eventually reached impact. He could no longer take anymore shots or hits from the deadly weapon. He groaned and tried standing up so he could at least retreat from the machine and regain some energy to finish him off, but he only increased the pain he received from the Eggs-terminator.

The Eggs-terminator lifted its giant metal foot and prepared himself to crush the small cobalt hedgehog. Before it could however, a high-pitched voice caught Eggman's attention.

"Hey!" The little girl yelled.

Eggman and the Eggs-terminator turned their attention to the little girl who stood on the hill.

"Leave Mister Sonic alone you big bully!" She yelled.

"What have we here?" Eggman asked.

It started walking towards the little girl who immediately regretted standing up for Sonic. The little girl gulped.

"Uh oh."

She attempted to run away from the Eggs-terminator, but failed. One of the gigantic claws lowered down and swooped her up. The little gasped and was suddenly lifted into the air. She struggled, trying to get out of the machine's grasp, but only made it worse. Eggman examined the small girl. She had two big brown ponytails, light skin, and golden eyes. She wore a red t-shirt, white long-sleeved shirt, red skirt, white leggings, and white sneakers. She looked about seven or eight years old and was really trying desperately to escape the Eggs-terminator.

"L-Let go!" She demanded.

"You are in no position to give me orders little girl." Eggman said.

"My name is Morisa! Dumb old man!"

Eggman growled at the little girl's attitude. He then prepared to drop Morisa until she landed to her death. Morisa gasped and screamed after realizing what was about to happen. Before the Eggs-terminator dropped her however, a familiar voice of a familiar hedgehog was heard to Sonic's, Eggman's, and Morisa's ear.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow shot a chaos spear at the Eggs-terminator, making it fall back and dropping Morisa. Morisa screamed, but Shadow quickly caught her and held on to her while battling the Eggs-terminator. Shadow, while the Eggs-terminator was still on the ground, spin dashed the glass part of the Eggs-terminator, revealing Eggman.

Eggman gasped, but before he could do anything, Shadow snatched Eggman by the collar and threw him far away in the air.

"You will pay for this Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog!" Eggman yelled while in the air.

"Humph." Was all Shadow said.

Shadow released Morisa who then hugged his legs.

"Thank you Mister Shadow." Morisa said.

Sonic got up and walked over to Shadow and Morisa. Morisa was happy and relieved that they all were alive but Shadow was quite angry. Sonic dusted himself off and grinned.

"Thanks Shadz. I appreciate-"

Suddenly, Sonic received a hard punch in the gut by Shadow. Sonic landed on his knees and hugged his stomach.

"W-What was that for?" Sonic asked.

Shadow then snatched Sonic up by the collar and gave him a look that could kill.

"If you EVER put Morisa in danger again, I will bury you ten feet underneath the ground. Got it!" Shadow said.

"Okay, geez. Calm down."

Shadow released Sonic's collar.

"Do you two know each other?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! Shadow is my bestest friend in the whole, wide, world!" Morisa said.

Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"She's an orphan." He said. "I found her about a week ago and I promised her that I'd take care of her."

"Oh don't worry Shadz, I can take care of her for you-"

"No!" Shadow yelled, startling Sonic. "After the danger you put her in today, you're the LAST person I'd EVER allow be the guardian of this child."

Truth be told, Shadow had grown attached to this child. They both had one big similarity that they both could never forget. They both lost someone who they really cared for. Shadow made a promise to himself and Morisa that he would take care of her as long as she desired. Besides, after that whole thing with space colony ark, he really needed to find something to do.

Sonic put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put her in danger. It's kind of difficult destroying a humongous robot and taking care of a little girl at the same time, don't ya think?" Sonic said.

Shadow sighed.

"Your reason is valid. I apologize for snapping at you." Shadow said.

"Really?"

"No."

"I saved Mister Sonic's life!" Morisa cut in.

It was true. If Morisa hadn't distracted the Eggs-terminator, Sonic would've been crushed. Sonic chuckled at the thought of a little girl saving his life.

"You sure did kiddo." He said. "Wait a minute. Where's my invitation?"

Sonic looked around. He must've dropped the invitation Morisa gave him.

"It's alright Mister Sonic, I can make you a new one." Morisa said.

Then Shadow and Morisa walked home. Shadow originally lived anywhere he wanted, but bought a house after raising Morisa. Sonic ran off to Tails house to assist Tails with his new inventions.

"Mister Shadow?" Morisa asked while holding onto Shadow's hand.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you for being there for me. I wouldn't make it out here on my own. I don't care if you're no one else's hero because your MY hero."

Morisa hugged Shadow, receiving another sigh. Morisa snuggled in his ebony fur, ready to retire to bed. She yawned, letting Shadow know she was tired. Shadow, after receiving the message, lifted her into his arms and let her rest on his tuft of white chest fur. Shadow was frowning at first. He never expected to end up raising a child. It felt odd and new. But after putting some thought into it, he realized that Morisa was the only family he had.

After Maria died, he really had no one to care for. He would frown and act as if he didn't care if he was alone, but being alone isn't always a good feeling. But now that Morisa was there, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. He actually had someone to care for and protect. He had someone to talk to and hang out with. He had someone to raise and love. He was gaining a warm heart once again.

"I love you Shadow." Morisa said.

Shadow couldn't help but smile. He knew she felt the same way he did. He knew she felt the same pain of losing someone, and felt the same comfort of gaining someone. Funny how a child at such young age can give you such big feelings. Shadow didn't sigh, pout, or mope at the little girl's loving attitude towards him. Instead, he grinned and returned the same kind of love.

"I love you too." Shadow said, deep, soft, and clearly.

* * *

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were having a discussion about Eggman. They talked about how he was starting to become more of a challenge than usual. Of course, Shadow got lucky by catching the Eggs-terminator off guard, but if he was actually fighting the machine face-to-face, the Eggs-terminator might've been a challenge for Shadow. Sonic did notice the look on Shadow's face when Eggman almost dropped Morisa. He looked ticked off. Which explains why he acted even meaner than usual towards Sonic.

Sonic was in deep thought. He hadn't even noticed Knuckles waving his hand in front of his face. Something deep inside of him told him that something big was about to happen involving Morisa. But what, and why? Why is Sonic even worrying so much? He thought about the way Morisa looked at him. She looked so happy and grateful that she was even alive, it did she forget what happened to her parents? She doesn't seem to stress about it at all unless someone brings it up.

Sonic was suddenly snapped back to realty by Knuckles voice.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic gasped and snapped back to reality. He turned his attention to Tails and Knuckles who had worried and concern looks plastered on their faces.

"Something bugging you Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic gave a noticeably fake smile and responded.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Sonic said.

Sonic then got up off the couch and headed outside to take himself a late night run. Tails and Knuckles exchanged glances and continued discussing their problem with Eggman.

* * *

Shadow tucked Morisa into bed and wished her goodnight. He was thinking about retiring to bed himself. He made himself a quick cup of coffee on hopes that it would cease the pain in his aching head. He had an argument with Rouge earlier about the chaos emeralds. Rouge thought since Shadow no longer had much use for the emeralds, that he should give them to her. But Shadow didn't trust Rouge and thought that she might lose them or give them away.

The argument gave Shadow a huge headache and he was in no mood to have another argument with anyone else. Too bad for him, because a certain blue hedgehog came knocking on his door. Shadow took a look at the clock in the kitchen. It read, 11:30 pm.

"Who knocks at the door at 11:30 at night?" Shadow asked himself while heading towards the door.

Shadow peeked out the peek hole and seen Sonic who looked rather impatient yet nervous. Shadow sighed.

"Of course." He said.

He unlocked the door and opened it up, revealing everyone's true blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog,

"What is it faker?" Shadow asked.

"Listen Shadow, we really need to talk. Can I come in?" Sonic asked.

Shadow noticed how he called him 'Shadow' instead of 'Shadz' which usually meant that Sonic was in a serious mood. Shadow would've flat out said 'no' and shut the door on his face, but it seemed like whatever Sonic had to say was important. Shadow nodded and stepped aside to let Sonic in.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

Shadow and Sonic sat on the black, leather, couch that was located in the living room. Sonic cleared his throat and examined Shadow. He looked somewhat tired, but other than that he didn't look to agitated or mad. Sonic sighed. He was hoping he would catch Shadow in a good mood, which he did. What he had to say might anger Shadow.

"Shadow." Sonic said. "I wanted to talk about that little girl your taking care of."

Shadow frowned. Sonic knew this was going to anger Shadow. He hadn't even told him the important part yet.

"What about her?" Shadow said.

"Listen, I've been having these weird feelings and I think something is about to happen to her. I'm not sure why, but I feel like she should be put in better care-"

"Better care!?" Shadow yelled.

Shadow instantly stood up and raised his voice at Sonic. Sonic put his hands in defense in tried reasoning with him.

"S-Shadow, listen-"

"So your saying I'm not good enough for her!?"

"N-No Shadow, you misunderstood me. I'm just saying that maybe she should be put in a more, 'positive' and 'caring' environment-"

"I am very positive and caring towards Morisa! I try my absolute best to be the best father she ever had-"

"Father? Shadow, you are not this child's father!"

Sonic then stood up and created the same type of frown Shadow now had.

"Listen Shadow, I know you didn't have a perfect life, but this isn't about you-"

"I never said it was! I'm just trying to take care of someone who I find special, is that so wrong!?"

"The only reason your even taking care of this little girl, is because she reminds you of Maria! We all know you miss her Shadow, get over it! Replacing her with another girl isn't going to help you move on with your life. This is about Morisa, not you! Now return Morisa to the orphanage, or so help me I'll-"

Sonic stopped after realizing what he just said to Shadow. Shadow had a blank face. He was boiling up, very slowly, and he was ready to knock Sonic's spike head off his shoulders. Sonic took a few steps back and put his hands up in defense. He regretted every single word he said to the ebony and crimson hedgehog, even though it was partially true.

"Sh-Shadow, I didn't mean it. I-I kind of got carried away and-"

"Sonic, if you don't get the hell out of here right now, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"Shadow?" A sweet voice said from behind them.

They both turned around, only to see a worried and concern little girl known as Morisa. She wore her nightgown and looked like she just woke up. She must've woke up due to all the yelling.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling and I... I got scared."

Shadow sighed and walked over to Morisa. He crouched down and wrapped his arms around her small body. Morisa returned the hug as Sonic watched from far back. Shadow never felt like this before, well, besides Maria. He loved the warm feeling the little girl gave him, and he only desired to return those feelings. Shadow then whispered in her ear.

"Morisa, I want you to know that I love you, and no matter what happens, I will always love you. I promise." Shadow said.

"I love you too daddy." Morisa said, causing Shadow to hold on tighter.

Sonic's ears drooped. It was too late. Morisa was already starting to call Shadow 'daddy' so even if he did return her to the orphanage, that would only cause her heartbreak. Sonic sighed and headed out the door, taking one last look at Shadow and Morisa before shutting the door behind him. Shadow eventually helped Morisa go back to bed by reading her another story.

Shadow couldn't get her eyes off Morisa that night. Would've Sonic was right? Would've he wasn't a good enough parent and something bad happened to Morisa? He hated thinking about it, but he couldn't get the thought of losing Morisa out of his head. After what happened to Maria, he wouldn't be able to take another heartbreak of misery and suffering.

The pain, the isolation, the loneliness, he couldn't bare another moment experiencing all those horrible things. And no matter how much he didn't want to believe it, he knew deep in his heart, that something bad might happen to them. Why? The reason is unknown... so the next day, Shadow let Morisa have her little birthday party with Sonic and friends down at the abandon ,mansion.

He knew taking her to an abandon mansion was dangerous and uncalled for, but it was close to Halloween and everybody including her preferred going somewhere scary. Her birthday was Friday the thirteenth and everybody was so excited.

While everyone was dancing in the mansion, including random miscellaneous people who decided to come, Shadow hid behind the wall and tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy gasped and shot her head around, but then sighed in relief after realizing it was just Shadow. She grinned. She didn't realize she'd be seeing Shadow of all people at a crazy party like this one.

"Hey Shadow. What's up?" Amy asked.

"Amy, I need you to keep a close eye on Morisa for me. I assumed you might be the most best with children, out of Sonic and his friends anyway." Shadow said.

Amy noticed how Shadow trusted her out of all of Sonic's friends and smiled.

"Sure. I'll keep a close watch for her."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Shadow then left the building to let everyone party. He wasn't much with dancing, let alone parties at all. They were listening and dancing to "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. Party streamers, balloons, and decorations were all around the room. The decor was orange and black which represented the current holiday. Morisa was dancing along with everyone else, when suddenly, a group of kids walked up to her.

She slowly stopped dancing and turned her attention to the kids. There were four kids; two girls, two boys. The leader was a boy named Terrance. He had baggy jeans, a blue and white striped jacket, and boots. His skin was light and his hair was dark brown with brown eyes. The group snickered and giggled, leaving Morisa clueless and confused. She didn't invite them, neither did she recognize them. What did they want?

"Ugh, can I help you?" Morisa asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't remember us, Bighead." Terrance said.

Morisa gasped at the nickname. She then realized who they were. Those were the bullies who kept bullying her at the orphanage. That's one of the reason she ran away from the orphanage. They always called her Bighead, pretending she had a big forehead even though she didn't, they always stole her lunch, and teased her because of her parents death.

Morisa got scared. She didn't want to have anything to do with these kids. They meant nothing but trouble. Morisa took a few steps back, but then tried to be brave and stand up to herself. She wasn't going to let them a couple of childish brats ruin her birthday party, not now, not ever. If she can stand up to a humongous, deadly, robot she can sure as hell stand up to a few bullies.

"What do you guys want from me?" Morisa asked.

They didn't answer her. These kids didn't have a reason for bullying her, the only one who really did was Terrance, but we'll discuss that later.

"Stay back or I'll tell Shadow."

"What are you, a tattletale?"

Morisa looked around, hoping someone was seeing this, but everybody was too busy partying to even notice.

"What you gonna do about it Bighead?" Terrance asked.

"Leave me alone, stupid!" Morisa yelled.

"I know you are but what am I?"

Morisa had enough. She ran towards a door which led to another room as Terrance and his friends ran after her. Morisa ran up the staircase and didn't dare look back. She needed Shadow, she needed him now. Soon, after making a few turns in the mansion, she reached the balcony. Terrance and his friends started pushing and shoving her while giggling and laughing.

"Leave me alone!" Morisa yelled, hoping they'd listen.

They ignored her and continued teasing and pushing her. Morisa was officially against the end of the balcony. Suddenly, one of the bricks she was standing on fell on the ground and broke due to oldness. Morisa gasped and tried gaining balance, but then a bunch of other bricks fell. Morisa then fell off the banister, leaving only a loud scream, and then a thud.

The small gang gasped and watched Morisa reach impact. Amy, after realizing Morisa's disappearance, opened the door to the balcony and seen Terrance and his gang. She slowly took a few steps in the balcony, confused. She knew Morisa and Terrance's gang ran to the balcony earlier because she seen them.

"W-Where's Morisa?" Amy asked.

Terrance and his gang ran out the balcony, refusing to tell Amy what happened. Amy then took a look at the missing bricks that Morisa had stood on. She headed towards the banister of the balcony and then placed her hands on the banister. She hesitantly looked down at the ground. She gasped after taking notice of Morisa's dead body lying on the ground.

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. The funeral

**Chapter 2: The funeral**

Amy sat on her knees, sobbing relentlessly. Police and ambulance surrounded Morisa's dead body as well as Sonic, Sonic's friends, and the miscellaneous people who were all invited to the party. Shadow, after hearing all the commotion, skated towards Amy who still sat on her knees crying uncontrollably.

"Amy, what happened!? Where's Morisa!?" Shadow asked.

Amy looked at Shadow, revealing her tear-filled jade eyes. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was all her fault for not keeping a better eye out for Morisa.

"Sh-Shadow...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." Amy said.

Amy buried her head into his chest fur after he realized what happened. Morisa was dead. He refused to believe it. It wasn't true, it just couldn't be! But it was. Shadow fell on his knees after realizing his failure. His ears drooped and his eyes contained nothing but sorrow and guilt. Shadow then wrapped his arms around Amy who was still crying in his chest fur.

Although Shadow and Amy weren't known to be the best of friends, they still felt the same pain of sorrow, guilt, and failure. Shadow held onto Amy tighter, allowing his ebony fur to get soaked with Amy's tears. Shadow honestly felt like crying too, but he had to stay strong, no matter how painful it felt. At least he had someone to hug while witnessing the nearly endless aching in his heart.

The ambulance carried the lifeless young girl on a gurney and into the back of the ambulance truck. Not only did she die, she died on her birthday. That must've been one of the saddest moments a child her age could witness. After the ambulance carried Morisa to the hospital, everyone started to go home. No one really knew what happened besides Terrance and his gang. Everyone assumed she had wandered off and accidentally fell off the balcony.

Sonic and friends went back to their homes and didn't speak another word after that incident. It rained that night, almost as if the earth was crying. Who wouldn't be crying? A young, innocent, girl who had just lost her parents a week ago, dies on her birthday! You have to be one heartless monster to not feel a least a little sad if you seen that happen face-to-face.

Almost everyone looked out their window that night and stared at the condensed clouds as it precipitated rain onto the earth's crust. Parents of all kinds decided to take even better care over their children if they haven't already, using Morisa as an example of what happens if a parent or guardian wasn't taking enough care of their siblings and children. But who was there to blame for Morisa's death?

A day later, and Shadow and Amy assigned a funeral for Morisa together. They invited everyone Morisa knew including Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Charmy, Espio, and one of Morisa's earlier friends, Jessie. Shadow even decided to wear a suit, which he doesn't usually do, ever.

Amy wore a black, long-sleeved, dress that reached her feet along with a black rose in her sakura quills. Amy barely knew Morisa, but they had met at a park.

_FLASHBACK_

_Amy sat on the bench of the park she had just walked into. Sonic had ram away from her, again. She sighed. She'd grown a lot more mature than Sonic thought, she even changed her girlish attire several times. But Sonic kept assuming she was still madly and abnormally obsessive towards him. She honestly wished he would just stop running for once and spend some time with her, at least as a friend._

_She's been losing interest in Sonic. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and loving a hero was just no longer her thing. She wanted to move on. She doesn't want her reputation to permanently stay as nothing but a fan girl. She wanted to love and be loved with someone who loved her back and didn't run away from her every time she tries to say 'hi'! Amy was in such deep thought, she hadn't noticed the little girl sitting next to her._

_"Hi!" Morisa said._

_Amy gasped, startled, and shot her head at the little girl sitting next to her. She sighed in relief, but also in confusion. Morisa grinned holding two invitations._

_"Sorry I scared you. I just wanted to give you this invitation." She said._

_She handed Amy the pink piece of construction paper and watched her read the red and white letters written in marker. She must've hand made a million of these._

_"Oh ugh, thank you." Amy said._

_She half smiled, but that smile quickly went away after remembering her previous thoughts about Sonic. Morisa, noticing her sorrowful facial expression, immediately grew concern and worried._

_"What's wrong?" Morisa asked, willing to show sympathy to the sakura hedgehog._

_Amy noticed her concern._

_"Oh, it's nothing, I..."_

_Amy then thought for a minute. She was growing tired of bottling up her feelings like this, and even though Morisa was a little girl, she was willing to express her feelings to Morisa. Her sorrow turned into anger. All these years, wasted over pointless actions she sacrificed for Sonic, hoping he would accept her love and return them, praying he would give in to her feelings, proving she was worth it. But now that she thought about it, Sonic wasn't worth it._

_Just because he was a hero, doesn't mean Amy had to sacrifice her entire life trying to earn his love, only to hear and see the terrible sounds and sights of rejection and being uncomfortable. If she and Sonic's relationship wasn't going go any further than being friends, then so be it! Amy clenched her fist and got ready to unleash all her anger._

_"I'm mad because Sonic thinks he's all that! He thinks he can just ignore me forever and think I'll be okay with it! Well he's wrong! I don't need him, I'm strong, smart, and cute! I'm the whole package! So screw him! He may be a hero, and he may still be my friend, but he'll never be more than that! I deserve better treatment!" Amy yelled._

_She then panted, sacrificing most of her breath for that speech. She then turned her attention to the little girl beside her. She didn't show a look that thought she was crazy or 'coo coo' but instead a look of acceptance. This only persuaded Amy to finish stating her speech, not knowing an ebony and crimson hedgehog was watching from far away._

_"And to top it off, everyone keeps telling me to 'never give up' and 'keep trying' as if they expect me to chase him around like a cat and a mouse forever, even though they call me a 'over obsessive fan girl' almost everyday! I want respect and I want people to stop looking at me like a child living in a fantasy!"_

_Morisa nodded in agreement._

_"I totally agree. In fact, I never thought you were a child living a fantasy. I always thought you just wanted to show how you felt about Sonic. And if Sonic really doesn't like you, then you should just move on. It wouldn't just make Sonic and the people around you happy, but it might make you happy too."_

_Then, Morisa put her soft and gentle hands on Amy shoulders._

_"There's someone out there for you Amy, waiting for you. I just know it."_

_Amy smiled. She felt a lot more better. And maybe Morisa was right, maybe she did just need to move on. Then, a blue blur sped past Morisa and Amy, making Morisa gasp._

_"Oh, I gotta give Sonic his invitation! Bye Amy!" Morisa said._

_Since Sonic and his friends were well-known, most people knew their names. Morisa ran after Sonic in attempt to give him an invitation. Then, Shadow appeared behind Amy and sat down next to her. Amy blinked in surprise. She never in her life thought Shadow of all people would even think of creating contact with Amy._

_Shadow took a glance at Amy's jade eyes before staring up at the blue sky._

_"I overheard your conversation." Shadow said._

_Amy blushed a tint of red. That must mean he heard what she said about Sonic. Shadow smirked at her blush, but then returned to his usual look._

_"I just wanted to say, that Morisa is right. There is someone out there for you." Shadow said._

_"Y-You really think so?" Amy asked._

_Shadow nodded. She couldn't believe it. Was Shadow actually giving Amy advice about love? Holy cow. Amy smiled in nervousness and bit her lower lip. She started twirling her quills around her index finger and stared at Shadow._

_"Any suggestions?" Amy asked._

_Shadow stared at Amy with his ruby eyes. Amy was wearing the exact same dress she always wore, except it was flatter and looked more mature than her old one. Shadow examined her up and down and actually smiled. He actually smiled! He couldn't help but feel something warm erupt in his supposedly 'cold' but in reality warm heart._

_"I have my suspicions." Shadow said._

_Shadow then winked and skated off. Amy gasped and squealed to herself. Shadow winked at her! Her heart melted with happiness and excitement. Wait? Did she... no she couldn't have... did she-_

REALITY

Amy snapped back to reality after the limo she was in rolled over a rock, causing the limo to jump. She had sat in a black limousine right besides Shadow, waiting for the vehicle to arrive at the funeral. It parked next to the curb and the driver opened the door for Shadow and Amy. Amy and Shadow stepped out of the limo and studied their environment. Everyone had just arrived and was settling down.

Sonic and friends were sitting at the very front where they had reserved two seats for Shadow and Amy. Amy had sat down next to Sonic and Shadow. The eulogist cleared his throat and began to give out his speech. His speech was long and very deep. Amy shed a tear in the middle of the speech. Both Shadow and Sonic noticed, but Shadow was the first to put a hand on her shoulder.

Sonic was utterly confused, but shook the thought away and continued paying attention to the eulogist. Then, several people began to give their speech. When it was Shadow's turn, the audience's full attention was on Shadow. He was known to be cold-hearted, so hearing his speech was both suspenseful and intense.

Shadow cleared his throat and looked down at all the people siting in front of him. He looked at Amy who's eyes showed curiosity and wonder. She was wondering what Shadow of all people were going to say. He then sighed and grew a large amount of confidence. Expressing your feelings by giving a speech to a large crowd of people wasn't easy, but he wanted to prove that he cared about Morisa. And so he began.

"Morisa meant a lot to me. And although most of you here think what I'm about to say is lies and untruthfulness, all these words I speak come from deep within me. I apologize to those of you who have witness my cold attitude, for I never really felt like an average, cheery, happy person. That was never too difficult to figure out."

Shadow was feeling more and more confident as each second passed by.

"When I first met Morisa, I thought she was just another girl who lived another perfect life with friends and relatives of all kinds who cared for her and accepted the way she was. But after getting to know her better, I soon realized that she suffered the same pain I suffered. She lost someone she cared for as well as I did. If any of you are implying that I wanted her to feel the same pain, then you are sadly mistaken. For I wanted her to be happy. So I volunteered to raise and look after her as if she was my own. I promised her that I'd look after her and that I would always be there and never let her down. Obviously, I wasn't a good enough guardian... I promised her the day before that I would always love her... and she said she loved me too... she even called me 'daddy' and acted as if I was her father... and after I found out what happened to her, I..."

Shadow could no longer hold in his sorrow. A small tear escaped his eye. Shadow no longer felt confident. He wasn't growing stage fright; he was growing pain. He could literally feel his chest aching with sorrow. It's like the whole incident with Maria just repeated right in front of his eyes. He clutched onto his chest, trying not to break down in tears. Amy noticed his hesitation and quietly called his name.

"Shadow...?" Amy said, soft and quietly.

Shadow's eyes glanced over at Amy. She gave him a reassuring look. She even shed a few more tears. Shadow then looked at the crowd. Almost all of them had tears running down their cheeks. They didn't fully understand how he felt, but they did understand that he felt pretty damn sad and that there was a lot of pain stored up in his heart.

"Morisa, always wore a smile. Even before she found me, she didn't let the fact that she lost her parents destroy her life. Unlike me, she had hope and faith that she could still live a good life. She would always look at everyone as if they were all innocent on the inside. She knew that her as well as her long-lost parents would've wanted her to be and stay happy. She inspired me to change the way I am. I will always have the same dark personality, but I will never look at any of you as monsters again. And Morisa, if you hear me right now in heaven, than I want you to know that I do love you, and I plan on keeping that promise. That is all I have to say."

Shadow walked off the stage and headed towards his seat. Several people gave him a smile letting him know that he did a good job while other gave him a nod. Amy smiled at Shadow, knowing very well that he wasn't as stone-cold as people used to think of him. He just needed everyone to understand.

At the end of the funeral, Sonic and friends placed roses on top of Morisa's white coffin. Shadow and Amy were the last ones to put a rose on the coffin. Unlike all the red roses Sonic and friends put on there, Shadow had a black rose and Amy had a white rose. They placed their roses onto the coffin, knowing very well along with everyone else that Morisa's dead body laid in that coffin. Or at least that's what they all thought...

Everyone left besides Shadow and Amy. They stayed to watch the workers bury the coffin underground. They hadn't said a word, just watched. Soon however, Morisa's old friend Jessie walked up to them. Jessie was a blonde human being who had light skin with freckles and green eyes like Amy's except paler. She was a country girl, mainly known to be somewhat wise and give good advice.

She knew Morisa from the start. Morisa explained to her the horrors of living in an orphanage before, so Jessie had let her stay at her house for a couple of days until Shadow found her. She looked to be about twenty to thirty something years old and stood beside Shadow and Amy who were still staring at Morisa's burial.

"Ya know what?" Jessie asked. "I don't think Morisa's in this here coffin."

Shadow and Amy gave her a confused expression. Jessie glanced at them and chuckled after noticing their confusion.

"I know it don't sound right, but I honestly think she's still out there. Don't know why, just a thought."

"And what would cause you to think such a thing? Everyone saw her, dead body." He said with sorrow.

"And? That doesn't mean she's in that coffin. And I never said anything about her being dead, neither did I say anything about her being alive. Heck, she could be both. Couldn't she?"

Jessie was starting to make Shadow and Amy just plain confused and kind of creeped out.

"So you're telling us that Morisa isn't being buried right now, and that she's still out there somewhere, maybe even here?" Amy asked.

"That's right. I know it sounds crazy, but even the craziest things could still exist. I reckon you keep an eye out for her; wouldn't want her just wandering around places alone. See ya partners."

Jessie then walked back home, leaving Shadow and Amy puzzled, not quite following her point. Maybe she was just joking around with them. Then again, joking about someone's death wouldn't be funny at all, especially if that death belonged to a young child. That night, Shadow was left in deep thought.

Shadow had made himself a few cups of coffee, hoping it would make him feel better. But it only kept him up all night which made him feel worse. He was thinking about switching to beer, but draining his sorrows with alcohol didn't seem right at all. Morisa wouldn't want him to do that. Its like Maria's death replayed right in front of his eyes, just worse. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Shadow sighed and stood up before heading towards the door. He peeked through the peek hole, hoping go God it wasn't Sonic, knowing he would just say something like 'I told you so'. But it wasn't Sonic, instead it was Rouge. Her faced showed worry and her eyes showed sorrow. It felt a little good knowing everyone still cared about Morisa even though they barely knew her.

He unlocked the door and opened it, revealing himself to the snow-coated bat. Rouge gasped after noticing Shadow's red eyes.

"Have you been crying?" Rouge asked.

Shadow growled and was on the verge of shutting the door, assuming her next step was to make fun of him. But Rouge wasn't there to make fun of anybody.

"Listen, I just came here to see if you were alright. I heard you're speech at the funeral, and you seemed very heartbroken. If there's anything I could do, let me know."

Rouge pulled out what appeared to be a necklace. It was a silver necklace with a weird-looking symbol as a silver pendant. She gave it to Shadow as he examined the piece of jewelry.

"This symbol represents life, luck, and love. Not sure what it means, but some guy sold it to me and I think you should have it."

Shadow half smiled. It must've been hard for Rouge of all people to just give up jewelry like that.

"Thank you." Shadow said.

Rouge nodded and flew away, probably to go talk to Knuckles. Shadow stared down at the necklace, studying that symbol. It looked like a distorted ying-yang, heart, and clover combined. Although it sounded weird and in your head it may seem weird-looking, but it actually looked kind of rare and beautiful.

Shadow hung it up on the wall of his bedroom and retired for bed. Something was happening right then, something big. No one knew, but something was about to take place on earth as a real living creature for the very first time. Some confusion was about to take place, and some lives were about to be taken away. I bet you're wondering what in the world I'm talking about. Well, let's just say a certain something was about to come back at a certain group of kids.


	3. First victims

Chapter 3:

Terrance and his gang coincidentally had gotten adopted a couple of days by the same parents, before Morisa's birthday party. They never attended on pushing Morisa off the balcony, neither did they feel sorry. Deep down they felt at least a little guilty, but they could care less still. Terrance and his gang were hanging out in an alley. Terrance had brought over a cartin or cigarettes to smoke with his friends .

They truly were bad kids weren't they? Their intellect level however wasn't at a high rate considering the fact that they lit the cigarettes on the wrong end. Two of Terrance's friends hacked and coughed at the smoke they inhaled after breathing in the small drug. Terrance rolled his eyes and kept a watch out for any little kids he could pick on.

Ever since Morisa died, they had to find someone else to make fun of. Terrance, unlike his friends, did this to everyone because he had a bad childhood. His old parents used to abuse him if he did something wrong, even if it was an accident. And he wanted to make everyone miserable since his parents dropped him off at the orphanage and said that he didn't belong to them.

Terrance, ever since then, only wanted to make everyone else suffer like he did. However, that choice wasn't a wise one.

"Yo, I'm getting bored." Terrance's 'girlfriend' said.

"Shut up Mya. All we have to do is wait for some punk to come along, show him or her whose boss, and them we can go home." Terrance said.

"But we do this almost everyday! It's starting to get boring." Terrance's best friend said.

"I agree. I got better things to do." Terrance's other girlfriend said.

Terrance was the leader, Mya was his girlfriend, Jacob was his best friend and Nicky was his other girlfriend. Although it may sound like Terrance is a 'player', he really isn't.

"All of you shut up! Until we get a victim, we ain't leaving! So get comfortable." Terrance yelled.

Jacob groaned, Mya pouted and Nicky smacked her lips.

"Ever since Bighead died, we haven't been able to make anyone suffer. Now is our chance." Terrance said.

Suddenly, they seen a little girl wearing a gray jacket and hoodie. She was walking down the street, facing the ground as her shoes walked through the puddles that formed on the ground after the recent rain. Terrance motioned for his gang to follow them, for he thought he found his next victim. But really, he was the next victim...

* * *

Shadow couldn't think straight. He had been lying in bed all day. His brain couldn't process correctly. He couldn't shake what Jessie had said to him and Amy out of his head. It bothered him and kept him up all night. What did Jessie mean when she said that Morisa could still be out there? Or what about when she said she could be both dead and alive? This made no damn sense!

Shadow growled at his new found headache and stood up. Shadow had to know what she meant. He had to know now! So when the nighttime hit, he grabbed a shovel and ran towards the graveyard.

It took him a while, but he found Morisa's tombstone. He stared at the words written on the tombstone. It read, **Morisa A. Johnson, RIP**. Shadow sighed, lost in his thoughts, forgetting about what he was about to do. But then he snapped back to reality and started digging up Morisa's grave. He shoveled up each pile of mud, desperate to see the truth.

Beads of sweat slid down his forehead and curiosity persuaded him to shovel faster and deeper. He had to know the truth. When he finally reached the coffin, he pulled it open. With all his might, he lifted the top of the coffin off and prepared himself to see the truth. Was Jessie's thoughts right or wrong? Was she still there?

Empty. Shadow's eyes widened in shock. The coffin was empty. There was no decomposed body, or skeleton, or anything. There wasn't even dead ashes in there. It was just empty. Jessie was right, she was still out there. He wasn't sure if she was still alive or not, but she was out there. He stared down at the empty box which was supposed to contain Morisa's lifeless body.

Shadow fell on his knees. How was he suppose to feel about this? The funeral, the pain, the suffering. Was it all necessary or... Wait a minute, if she's still alive, that means he has another chance! He could be a better father, and they could live a better life! She may be waiting for him right now! He didn't know how it was possible for her to be alive, but he didn't care. He skated off in a random direction and started his search for Morisa, dead or alive.

* * *

Terrance and his gang were still spying on the gray hooded girl who continued walking down the street. Terrance lost patience and walked up to the girl while his gang followed. They stood in front of her, desperate to make her break. They didn't see her appearance since she wore a gray jacket and hoodie.

Mya and Nicky started evilly giggling while Terrance and Jacob evilly grinned. The girl just stood there. They then started their usual act of harassment.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Terrance asked sarcastically.

"Cute jacket. It would go perfectly with the trash I just dumped in the dumpster not to long ago." Mya said.

Mya, Nicky and Jacob started laughing while Terrance stood there grinning, waiting for a reaction. But the little girl just stood there as if she was waiting for their next move. Terrance, after noticing this, got angry but refused to show it. Why wasn't she crying or getting scared?

Terrance continued to let his gang harass her, seeing if it was official that she wouldn't break. 'All she needs is a little more teasing, then she'll break.' Terrance said mentally.

"I know why you hide your face under that hoodie. Cause just the sight of it brings nightmares!" Nicky said.

They started bursting out laughing again. What they didn't know was, Nicky was right about that last sentence. The sight of her face does bring nightmares. Sweet, sweet, sweet, nightmares.

"Where did your mom get that jacket of yours? The thrift shop?" Jacob teased.

They laughed and laughed. There laughs sounded evil, but they were all pathetic and bad choices. For those laughs were about to cost them their life. Finally, it was Terrance's turn to tease her. Terrance gave her one last chance to react, but she wouldn't move or make a sound. She was so quiet, it was hard to tell whether she was breathing. She just stood there like a mannequin.

Terrance was boiling up inside. Her fearless and non-caring attitude was ticking Terrance off. He had to start hitting some real deep stuff at her, or he would just look like an idiot.

"Where is your mommy by the way? I bet she's off getting beat by your daddy and doesn't want you to know. Or did she abandon you and left you out here all alone? Poor, poor, thing." Terrance teased.

Well, I've heard better. What did you expect from a kid at this age? Anyway, the little girl who wore her hoodie slightly lifted her head, revealing her glowing white eyes. Terrance and his gang gasped.

The eyes were small, circular and empty. It looked abnormally disturbing. They couldn't see her eyes fully (eyeballs) but they sure as hell seen her eyes. The little girl slowly reached into her jacket and pulled out a sharp butcher knife. They all screamed while running away from the gray hooded girl. Instead of running after them, the little girl slowly followed them.

It wasn't vengeance she was about to seek however. Terrance, Mya, Jacob and Nicky all ran back home without looking back. They ran to Terrance's house and locked the doors. They panted for air, beads of sweat sliding down their forehead. They had ran non-stop for about twenty minutes.

Terrance peeked out the peek hole of the door. The gray hooded girl was no where in sight. Fog had covered the outside area. They all shook like a mouse about to get his body ripped a part by a hawk's beak.

The fact that she pulled out such a sharp and dangerous weapon made them all shake with fear. No matter how much they harassed her, they didn't get to her head. But all she had to do was pull out a knife and then she had complete control over their emotions. That's prove that actions speak a lot more than words.

Then, Terrance thought about Morisa. Was she the reason this other girl had looked so creepy and pulled out a weapon, threatening them without words? Was this one of her friends? Maybe so, but either way, Terrance didn't dare to come back outside for the rest of the night.

"There you'll are! We've been worried sick!" Said Terrance's and his gang's parents.

They turned around and seen their mom and dad who adopted them. Their dad's arms were crossed and their mom's arms were placed on her hips. They both looked relieved yet irritated at the same time.

"We've been looking all over for you. We thought you were kidnapped, or killed!" The dad said.

"Sorry mom. Sorry dad." The kids said together.

The mom made sure the door was lock and prepared dinner for the kids. After dinner, the kids all went to the room they all shared. They all never forgot about that gray hooded girl, especially Terrance. Those eyes, he couldn't get those empty, white, circular eyes out of his head.

Mya, Nicky and Jacob were all playing with their toys (dolls, toy cars, etc) While Terrance was staring out the window. They each took turns checking to see if the gray hooded girl had followed them. The longer they waited, the more they thought it was just a scary prank that girl pulled on them.

Terrance stared a their front yard. They lived at the end of the street. Fog covered the neighbors houses while mist covered the street, allowing Terrance to only see the street that was straight in front of his house.

"Terrance, she's not coming back. Come play with us." Jacob said.

Terrance stayed silent. He didn't want to risk the chances of him, his friends and his parents being put in danger. For those were the only people he cared about. Everyone else could rot for all he cares.

Jacob sighed.

"Dude, stop staring out that window and come play with us or I'm telling mom that you teased someone today."

"First of all, you teased her too! And second of all, recite rule number one of our gang." Terrance said.

Jacob smacked his lips.

"Dude, I-"

"Recite it!"

Jacob sighed and groaned.

"Never ever, ever, ever, snitch or you will face the penalty of being a loser, and you will blah, blah, blah." Jacob said.

Terrance then turned his attention back to the window, but gasped, catching his friend's attention. Everyone came to the window, only to see the gray hooded girl standing in the middle of the street. She still had her jacket and hoodie on and she still held her butcher knife in her right hand.

They all shook with fear after realizing the gray hooded girl was staring at them. Those empty, white, eyes never left their sight for a second.

"She followed us home." Mya said. "Oh my god, we have to tell mom and dad."

"But what about rule number one?" Jacob asked.

"Forget rule number one, this is serious." Nicky said.

Then, the gray hooded girl started slowly walking towards the front door. Mya began to whimper in fear and grow tears. Terrance ran to his parents bedroom in attempt to warn them and use them for protection. He banged on the door, hoping to receive a response.

"Mom! Dad! Open up!" He yelled.

No answer. He slammed the door open, but didn't see his mom or dad anywhere. The only thing he seen was a yellow sticky note plastered on the door. He grabbed it off the door and read his mother's handwriting. It read,

**Dear Terrance, Jacob, Mya and Nicky,**

**Your father and I went to your grandma's house to pick up your Halloween costumes and get ready for Halloween. Lock the doors and don't answer it for anyone. Just in case you need it, the emergency box is under the bed.**

**-Mom**

Terrance grew enough courage to pull the box out from under the bed. He pulled off the lid of the small cardboard box and examined the items. There was a phone, a medical kit, a small pocket knife and a silver handgun in the box.

Terrance smiled in hope. There's no way a little girl could take on a gun. Then, all the lights flickered out and soft knocking was heard from the front door. Terrance's friends gasped and ran in the same room Terrance was in. They knew who was the source of that knocking sound.

They all began to tremble as the soft knocking progressed its way to hard and loud banging on the door. The door was nearly thrown off its hinges. Jacob grew enough courage to head towards the front door.

The others tried persuading him to stay, but he knew that the gray hooded girl wouldn't go away unless someone took action. When he reached the door, he placed his hand o the still banging doorknob. He slowly turned the door knob and yanked the door open.

No one was there. He was confused as well as his friends who waited for a reaction.

"No one's here guys!" Jacob yelled to them up the steps.

They were all puzzled. They knew they head knocking and banging on the door. Where did the gray hooded girl go? Terrance looked out his parents window. He couldn't find her anywhere. Jacob stepped outside on the front porch and looked around, trying to find out whether the gray hooded girl was still there.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and locked Jacob outside. Jacob gasped and started banging on the door, hoping one of his friends would answer.

"Open the door! Open-"

Then, the gray hooded girl stepped out of the trimmed bushes that were resting beside the house. She still held her butcher knife and slowly walked towards Jacob who began to panic.

"OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" he yelled.

But his friends were too scared to open the door. Some friends. After finally realizing they weren't going to help him, he tried making a run for it down the street. But the gray hooded girl pushed him down the stairs. He slammed his teeth again one set of stairs, his head on another and his nose on the last.

Blood trickled down his nose and his mouth. His vision began to blur and his knocked out tooth slid down his throat. He couldn't speak, for his breath had been taken away thanks to his recent fall. He was about to lose conscious, but the gray hooded girl refused to let him off that easy.

She walked down the concrete steps and watched him suffer the pain he gained from falling. She then rolled him over on his back and pointed his knife directly at his right eye. Jacob couldn't even gasp due to his lack of breath. Then, the gray hooded girl jammed her butcher knife in his right eye, receiving an ear bleeding scream.

She twisted the knife and watched the mixture of tears and blood ooze and squirt out of his eye. She wanted to make him suffer, she wanted to hear him scream. She then retracted the knife. His right eyeball was still connected to the knife. She took the bloody eyeball off the knife and threw it on the ground before smashing it with her foot.

Jacob couldn't take anymore pain. Tears rushed down his still attached left eye. She then did the same to his left eye and listened to the sound of yet another ear bleeding scream. She then smashed that eyeball on the ground and stared down at the lifeless and eyeless little boy. He was officially dead.

The gray hooded girl said nothing. She didn't smirk, laugh, chuckle or harass his dead body. She just hovered over it. She then looked up at the window the three remaining kids were staring at her from. They all had tears rushing out their eyes and they all sobbed uncontrollably.

"I want my mommy..." Mya said.

The gray hooded girl then headed towards the front door which then unlocked and opened. That's when they all began to panic. Terrance, as the so-called 'leader' of their little gang, decided to put on his courageous act and start giving orders.

"Nicky, you and Mya go hide. I'll call mom and dad." Terrance said.

Terrance handed Nicky the knife that was in the emergency box. Nicky hesitantly grabbed it and led Mya to a hiding spot. Terrance began dialing numbers into the phone and closed as well as locked the bedroom door.

"Hello?" The dad said.

"Dad! Mom! Please come back home, we-"

"I'm sorry, but I am not available at this time. Please leave a voicemail, and I'll be sure to call back as soon as possible. *Beep*"

Terrance began to sob even more, but made sure to stay quiet so that the gray hooded girl wouldn't find him. He still spoke through the phone to leave a voicemail.

"D-D-D-Dad...M-M-Mom...Help, us."

Mya and Nicky hid under the bed of their bedroom and watched a pair of feet open their bedroom door and walk in the room. Mya was still quietly sobbing while Nicky was trying to hold in her tears. The pair of feet walked towards the bed and stopped on front of it.

It was obvious that the gray hooded girl had found them, but Nicky and Mya still hoped and prayed that all this wasn't real. Their hearts pounded against their chest and tears dripped on the floor and tickling their chin. Silence. Then, the gray hooded girl ducked sown and stared at them two under the bed.

They both screamed, especially when she pulled them out from under the bed by pulling on their hair. She threw them against the wall, receiving a yelp followed by another scream. The gray hooded girl wanted to see their sorrowful tears stain the carpet. She wanted them to feel pain. Nicky tried to cut her with her pocket knife, but the gray hooded girl snatched it from her and threw behind her back. She then used her knife to draw on their bodies as if they were a canvas.

They screamed in pain, blood trickling down Mya's tan skin and Nicky's dark skin. They struggled, trying to escape the pain the gray hooded girl was causing them. The gray hooded girl drew smiley faces and flowers on them as of she was using a crayon on drawing paper. Finally, tears had nearly soaked their shirt. Perfect. She then decided to finish them off. She rolled Mya over on her back and pressed her foot against her back. She then pulled her dark brown hair and used her knife to slice her throat open, silencing her scream and ending her life.

Nicky watched in horror as her friend got killed. The gray hooded girl then rolled Nicky on her back and pulled on her hair. But Nicky refused to scream. This slightly aggravated the gray hooded girl. She wanted to hear the sounds of pain, not silence of courage. She pulled on he hair harder, hoping to receive a scream or at least a yelp. But all she got was more tears.

The little girl pushed her back into the wall and left the room. Was that it? Was she going to let her go that easily? Hope was rising in Nicky's head. Tears of joy and relief started to drip down her face. But she thought too soon. She heard the faucet cut on and off and then started smelling the scent of steam coming from the kitchen as if someone was boiling water. She tried thinking of a way to get out of there alive, but the cuts she received weren't allowing her to move.

Finally, the gray hooded girl came back with a bucket of boiling hot water. She stomped towards the once again frightened girl and threw the bucket of scolding hot water on her. Nicky screamed. That's just what she wanted. She watched her scream in pain and agony as her skin began to burn. Tears stained the floor as well as her shirt. The gray hooded girl walked up to Nicky and picked a lighter off the ground that Terrance and his gang used earlier to smoke with.

She lit Nicky's hair on fire which then lit her body on fire. Her screams were louder and her pain increased. She ran around in circles, panicking in pain. The burning sensation was almost unbearable. All she could see was fire and blood. She ran and screamed, hoping it would end. Shortly, it did, as well as her life. Her burned and lifeless body landed on the ground. Parts of her body turned into ashes. Blood and tears stained most of the carpet (That sucks, carpet was pretty damn expensive).

Terrance loaded up his gun and pointed it at his locked door. This was it, either kill or be killed. He waited for the gray hooded girl to open the door. Sure enough, she did. The gray hooded girl used her knife to unlock the door. She then seen Terrance pointing a handgun at her. Tears were rushing down his face yet he had a deep frown of anger and fear. This not-so-innocent girl was going to suffer his revenge. Or at least that's what he thought.

"DIE BITCH!" Terrance yelled.

He shot about five bullets at the gray hooded girl. Unfortunately, the only thing it did was make her stumble back a few times. The bullets had hit her straight in the stomach, which was supposed to conduct pain to the irregular young girl. Yet she still continued walking towards Terrance. Why wasn't she dead, or at least in pain? He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it true? Who the hell was this girl? What the hell was this girl!?

"What are you!?" Terrance asked.

The gray hooded girl stumbled back a couple more times as each bullet Terrance shot flew through her stomach. Terrance couldn't see blood at all, until, what appeared to be black blood dripped down her legs. Tears of anger, disbelief, fear, confusion and sorrow took control of his mind. All these mixed emotions, but what ticked the gray hooded girl off the most, was that he didn't regret anything. He acted as if he doesn't have the slightest clue why she's doing this. He acts as if he never did anything wrong, as if he was a perfect, innocent, angel.

The gray hooded girl would've growled if she could. The reason why she couldn't will be explained later. She wanted him to suffer the most. She wanted to hear the sounds of him suffering as if it were mother nature's music to her ears. She wanted to see his sorrowful and regretful facial expression as if it were sight-seeing a beautiful lake that sparkled whether it was day or night. She wanted to feel the feeling of dominance and evil punishment as if it were a sensational breeze brushing against her skin.

But soon, the neighbors turned their porch light on and stepped outside, staring at the house the gray hooded girl and Terrance was in. Soon, everyone on the street stepped outside. They had heard screaming, sobbing and gunshots coming from this house. They whispered to each other and started calling the police. The gray hooded girl was not too happy. She had to end his life quickly with not much pain. That's not what she wanted. But it had to be done, unless she wanted to risk getting caught. She does NOT want to kill INNOCENT people.

The gray hooded girl shoved her knife through Terrance's chest while he was distracted. He gasped and his eyes widened, but he didn't scream. He didn't have a chance to scream. The knife had reached his heart and stabbed it violently. His heart stopped beating, his body stopped working, his mouth stopped breathing. The last thing Terrance saw was those empty, white, circular eyes before resting in eternal darkness.

* * *

The police arrived soon. The bodies were discovered. The evidence was undiscovered. The reason was unknown. The sun had risen and the four friends were buried at a funeral. The parents of the four children were sad and heartbroken. Why had this happened? Everybody believed it had something to do with the death of Morisa. But no one was sure.

The police were studying the investigation as well as Sonic and friends who found out after the police found out. The neighbors on the street could still almost hear the seemingly endless sounds of screaming. Everyone felt unsafe and uncomfortable which was an unusual feeling considering the fact that Sonic would usually protect everyone. But he can only protect so many people at a time.

As for the gray hooded girl. No one ever seen her before except for Terrance and his gang, or at least that's what they think. What she done wasn't vengeance, so what was it? What other category could that fit in? And can everyone's true blue hero defeat whatever is bringing evil upon earth? Well, I wouldn't say it was evil. Neither would I say it wasn't. You'll just have to find out.


	4. What a selfish crybaby

**Chapter 4:**

Shadow was lying in his bed, absolutely exhausted. He had been searching for Morisa all night.

'This is stupid.' He thought. 'Everything is so stupid!'

Of course, that was just what is exhaustion was saying. Shadow then heard a knock on the door. He sighed and walked up to the front door. He peeked through the peek hole and seen the all too familiar pink hedgehog herself. He opened the door, curious on why she was here. They both didn't look well.

Shadow's fur was disheveled and had dried patches of mud and dirt here and there on his fur. His quills were messy, in fact, it almost looked like a had a bang in front of one eye. His gloves had a few cuts through them that were not too hard to sew back up. And his hover shoes were worn out. It was one of the longest times he ran without stopping.

Amy looked like a mess too. Her eyes were red from non-stop crying. Her red, flattened, dress was almost soaked with tears. And her headband was missing, causing her quills to hang loosely. Basically, they both looked a mess. Shadow was surprised to see her this way, and Amy was surprised to see him this way also.

"Hey Shadow. I just came here to, see how you were doing...so... how are-"

"Horrible." Shadow said, cutting her off.

Amy sighed. She felt the exact same way.

"Me too... Wanna talk about it?" Amy asked.

"Yes, actually I do." Shadow answered.

Shadow stepped aside, allowing Amy to enter. They sat on the black leather couch. Shadow didn't want to seem rude to Amy, and he knew she felt sad right now.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Shadow asked.

Amy half smiled at the nice offer.

"Yes please." Amy said.

Shadow stood up and walked over to the kitchen. He poured Amy a glass of mango and strawberry juice and handed it to Amy.

"Thank you." Amy said.

Amy took a sip of her juice as Shadow watched. She sighed and looked at the ground gloomily.

"Shadow, I... can't stop thinking about Morisa. I know we didn't know each other long but... I kind of feel like its my fault..."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"You left me in charge of watching Morisa, and I didn't do a good enough job. I was so busy dancing and talking to my friends, I forgot I was suppose to be keeping an eye out for her. Its all my fault..."

Shadow didn't want Amy to blame herself, because it wasn't her fault. And although it was no one's fault, Shadow still thought it was HIS fault, not HERS.

"Amy, its not your fault. Its mine. I didn't want to be in that mansion, partying with a bunch of miscellaneous people. So I let you take the responsibility to do something I, as a father, was supposed to do."

"But Shadow, you should never force yourself to have fun if you don't want to have fun. Just because you didn't want to party with everyone doesn't mean it was your fault."

"But Morisa's safety was more important than my desires."

Shadow sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this, but he was.

"Amy, your the only person I'm ever going to tell this, so listen carefully."

Amy nodded, eager and curious to hear what he was about to say.

"I've looked at Morisa as a daughter, a daughter of my own. I wanted us to be together, and I wanted us to be happy. But, I was kind of being selfish. At first, I only wanted her so she could feel that gap deep within me, that gap Maria used to be in. I wanted her to cease the pain in my heart. I wanted to use her for my own personal needs..."

Shadow's ears flattened and his eyes showed sorrow.

"But after that talk I had with Sonic, even before that talk we had, I no longer cared what happened to me. I wanted HER to be happy, even if it cost me my life. I wanted to be the best father she could ever ask for. And that's what I planned to do. But apparently, I didn't plan correctly. And now, I'm going to live the rest of eternity miserable, not only for Maria and Morisa's death, but because they were both my fault."

Shadow covered his face with his gloved hands. Shadow knew Morisa was still out there, but assumed she was, dead. Amy then realized something. Something deep within her heart was saying that it was neither of they're faults. And she could now feel why. She didn't want Shadow to be miserable again, she only wanted to see him smile. Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

Amy half smiled at the thought of Shadow smiling again like he did when he was sitting on the bench with Amy. She then looked at Shadow beside her.

"Listen Shadow, I know it may seem like your fault, but it isn't. Neither of us is to blame. None of us knew this was going to happen, it just happened. Some things are unpredictable and so sudden, that it couldn't possibly be anyone's fault. Who would've expected she'd wander off like that at her own birthday party? Maybe...maybe Morisa wants us to be happy."

"How?" Shadow asked. "How can I still be happy? No one truly understands me anymore."

Amy scooted closer to Shadow and put both her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to turn his body towards her and his eyes towards her eyes.

"I understand you, and I always will." Amy said.

They stared into each other's eyes. They felt lost for some reason, as if the world around them no longer exist. Shadow didn't know what this feeling was, but something was jumping in his chest. Amy had a pretty good idea, but wasn't entirely sure. So she decided to find out. Amy slowly leaned forward, causing Shadow to slowly lean forward.

Shadow could feel her breathing on his muzzle. They slowly closed their eyes, but just as they were inches away from placing their lips together, a knock on the door interrupted their moment. Shadow and Amy snapped back to reality and turned their attention towards the door. Shadow stood up and headed towards the door.

He peeked through the peek hole and seen the world's true blue hero, Sonic the hedgehog.

* * *

Parents and children of all kinds started looking for new places to live. After Morisa's death including Terrance and his gang's death, no one no longer felt comfortable living there anymore. Nearly half the town were already packing there things. The deaths were so gruesome, just the thought of it happening to them or their child send chills up their spine and fright to their eyes.

Sonic knew this wasn't good at all. Station Square used to be one of the safest cities imaginable, especially since Sonic was there. At first they thought maybe Eggman had done it, but why would he target four kids? And no matter how evil he got, he would never kill anyone like that. Try picturing Eggman jamming a knife through a little boy's eye or throwing a bucket of boiling hot water on a little girl. Exactly, don't go together.

Even Eggman had no clue what was going on. There was a murderer walking through Station square, and everyone knew it. But no one knew who. So Sonic and his friends started searching or the murderer. Sonic had sped through Station Square, trying to find anyone who looked suspicious. He had knocked on Shadow's door earlier, but no one answered. Suddenly, he seen a gray hooded girl standing in the middle of the street. He skidded to a stop and walked up to the little girl.

"Hey, you there. Where are your parents? It's not safe out here." Sonic said.

The girl had her back faced to Sonic and didn't respond. She just stood there staring at Station Square. Sonic grew confused and walked in front of the girl.

"Little girl?" Sonic said. "Are you okay? Why are you out here alone? And why are you wearing that jacket!? It is SCOLDING HOT out here!"

Sonic wiped some sweat of his forehead. He was right, it was pretty hot outside. The sun was shining bright today. Probably the last hot day they'll have for the rest of the year considering the fact that it was almost winter. The girl didn't look at Sonic or respond, she just simply walked forward and past Sonic. Sonic watched her leave, still highly confused.

He shrugged and continued searching for the murderer. What he didn't know was that he just walked right pass her.

* * *

Meanwhile, a grown man wearing a ski mask was standing in an alley, holding a loaded handgun. His goal, as you could tell, was to rob someone so he could pay for his rent money. He had to hide from Sonic and his friends and had to make sure no one saw him. He had been standing in am isolated part of Station Square which was still misty. This part of Station Square was only a few blocks away from Terrance and his gang's house. He peeked out the side of an alley and seen a young lady holding a pink purse walking by the alleyS

So when a lady walked by, he snatched her and pulled her inside the alley. The lady gasped and was thrown to the right wall of the alley. The gun pulled out his gun and pointed it at her head.

"Give me the money!" The robber yelled.

The woman was already on the verge of tears. The robber watched the girl tremble.

"I-I-I-I only have twenty dollars and I need it to feed my baby sister." She said.

The robber grew angry. Twenty dollars wasn't enough for his rent. He of course assumed she was lying.

"You have three seconds to give me your wallet."

"B-But I-"

"1,"

The girl gasped and began searching through her purse.

"2,"

The girl's eyes began to leak with fear and regret for taking the short cut home.

"3-"

"Here it is!" She yelled.

She handed him the wallet. He yanked it from her, and she wasn't lying. She only had a twenty dollar bill.

"Are you kidding me!?" The robber yelled. "You seriously only have twenty dollars!? You broke son-of-a-bitch!?"

The girl's tears dropped on the ground. Her body was shaking, especially after the robber put the gun back to her head.

"P-Please, don't do this." She begged.

But the selfish robber only cared for himself. A loud gunshot was heard throughout the isolated neighborhood. The robber didn't even bother to hide or get rid of the body. Not like anyone would actually find him. The police, as you can tell, already had a bunch of mysterious to solve including the one with Morisa and Terrance's gang.

The robber smiled wth pride. It wasn't his first time, and he sure as hell thought it wasn't his last either. The city was filled with dangerous people, and he was one of them. He thought he could continually rob and kill people for their money, so he could raise up and eventually move put of that gloomy and dull city. He thought he was the most dangerous one in the area. He was VERY wrong.

The gray hooded girl had seen the whole thing from far away. She watched with her empty, white, circular eyes. She seen the robber run off. She seen him grin with pride. She seen absolutely no regret in his face. But even if he did regret it, there was no way that gray hooded girl was letting him loose. Not now, not ever.

The robber returned home and put the twenty bucks in his jar. So far he had one hundred fifty six dollars. His rent is 600 dollars, so he thought he was making good progress. He sighed and took off his ski mask. He plopped down on his worn out mattress and tried turning on the TV with the remote. But the batteries were dead, and he was too lazy to get up and turn on the TVH

He was a skinny man who just recently got a haircut from some guy who said he would give it to him for free, because his hair looked like a dead ground hog and smelled like one too. His skin was tan, kind of an orange color. And his eyes were a really dark brown, almost black. He currently wore all black due to the fact that he just robbed someone, and he had a bruise on his arm.

He underestimated an old lady recently so she beat the living life out of him with her cane. This robber's name was literally, Manbaby. His parents named him that because he would always act tough sometimes and thinks he's like the best person in the world, but in reality, isn't. He steals and kills innocent people for a living, lives in an old damaged house and has no friends. All his relatives either hated him or just didn't want to put up with him. So they moved far away from him. Even his own parents hated him.

The things he did to people, was just disappointing. Did he care though? Nope, he could care less. That's the reason why he's living like this; he doesn't care. Anyway, he calls himself ManB for short so no one finds out his true name. After eating a bowl of expired spaghetti, ManB decided to take a walkH

He walked down the street as if it were a normal day. He looked around for any more victims he could steal from. Bottles, cans, and broken pieces of glass were scattered all over the ground. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked over at a broken piece of glass on the ground and seen someone behind him in the reflection. But when he turned around, that person was gone.

He shrugged and continued walking. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. So after walking a few blocks, he turned around again. And then he seen the gray hooded girl.

"The fuck..." he whispered.

The gray hooded little girl just stood there, staring at him. He could see those abnormally empty white eyes she had, but couldn't see any other part of her face. The only thing he could see other than her gray jacket and her white eyes were her gray sneakers and black leggings. Her skin, was gray. He could see only a small portion of her gray skin on the end of her legs since she wore leggings and not pants.

He shook his head and continued walking, thinking he was hallucinating. The sounds of his footsteps on the concrete ground filled the air. But then another pair of footsteps were heard. He slightly turned his head and seen in his peripheral vision, that the gray hooded girl was following him far behind. He started speed walking, hoping she would make a turn or something.

But once he sped walk, she sped walked. He began to get scared. He started running away from her, but then she started running towards him. Sweat dripped off his forehead and panic was in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was getting scared over a little girl. He, after making a few turns, reached his house and locked the front door. He peeked through the peek hole of the door.

The little gray hooded girl just stood in front of his house in the middle of he street. She stood there and stared at him. He grabbed his cell phone from the living room and dialed 911. Only two police men bothered to come over. They came pretty quick, relieving ManB very much. But when they came, the little girl was no longer standing I'm the street.

"What seems to be the problem?" The first police man asked.

"Someone followed me home. She was just standing in the middle of the street not to long ago." ManB said.

The first and second police officers exchanged glances.

"She?"

"Yes, it was a girl."

"I see. Do you know what she looks like?"

The second police man pulled out a pen and small notepad to write down all the information.

"No, she wore a gray jacket and a hoodie. She was a small little girl and-"

"Little girl?"

Both the police officers were confused.

"Yes. She looked to be about seven or eight years old, maybe nine. She had white eyes and followed me all the way home."

The second police officer frowned. The second one wore sunglasses and was tall. He had big muscles and a six pack. He was African American and he had a haircut recently. The first police officer was skinny and shorter than the second one. He was Caucasian and had sky blue eyes. He looked like he just got the job of being a police officer and wasn't used to fighting crime and solving mysteries yet.

"What is your name sir?" The first one asked.

"ManB." ManB answered.

"ManB? That's your name?"

"Well my full name is 'Manbaby' but I...I

It was clear that both the police men didn't believe a single word he said, not even his name. They both were mad, but the first police officer was so angry his face turned red.

"Listen you! I don't care how funny you think you are, but things like this are a serious matter! Do you know all that money my parents spent trying to get me to be a police officer!? And then here comes people like you who think they can just prank whoever they want! I'm going to let you slide this time, but I swear if you ever pull a stunt like this again, its behind bars for you pal!"

The police men headed out the room, leaving ManB frustrated.

"What is with you people?"

"You people!?" The second police man said with his deep voice.

When ManB said 'you people' he meant the police officers, but since there are a bunch of racist here and there, the second police man thought he was referring to African Americans. He puffed his chest out and got very close to ManB. ManB put his hands up in defense and backed up, obviously frightened. The first police man tried calming him down.

"L-Lee, calm down-"

"You got a problem with 'my people'!?" The second police officer known as 'Lee' asked.

"N-No, I meant police officers n-not-"

ManB made a run for it. Lee was going to run after him but the first police officer stopped him.

"Let him go. He's literally not worth it."

He also thought making fun of ManB might change Lee's mind about wanting to punch the life out of him.

"I mean, look at this house. Looks like a pack of animals spend the night." The first police said.

Lee still wasn't smiling. The first police officer had to try a little harder than that.

"And what type of name is Manbaby? Does he still wears diapers or does he cry a lot?"

Lee chuckled a little bit at the thought of ManB wearing a diaper and crying.

"I bet he's sucking on his thumb right now."

Lee chuckled again and headed out the door with the first police officer. ManB growled after hearing their small conversation. He sighed and laid down on his bed on the attic. He practically forgot about the gray hooded girl. Unfortunately that isn't a good idea. He was about to doze of into sleep, when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

He grabbed his handgun and headed to the kitchen. He hid behind the wall of the kitchen, only to here the faucet turn on. He peeked in he kitchen. The faucet was still on. Who turned it on? He was confused and creeped out. He stared at the tap water as t got drained into the sink. The faucet then turned off, then on, then off, then on by itself.

The lever of the facet was moving as it turned on and off. ManB walked over to the kitchen sink and turned dot off. He shrugged, thinking it was just some. problem with the pipe. But really it was just a distraction. He heard a knock at the door. Strange, he doesn't usually have company, ever. He walked over to the door and opened it. No one was there.

"Who's there?" He asked out loud.

No respond. He shut the door. Then the shower came on. He went in the bathroom, but no one was there. Then the TV came on. Then the ceiling lights. Every electrical item and water source were flickering on and off. ManB gasped in fear and disbelief. So he ran out the house. Then, the door slammed shut behind him, locking him out and ensuring he wouldn't come back in.

The whole thing was a trap to lock him out of his house. But why, who and how? ManB got a pretty good idea after seeing something in his peripheral vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow was watching TV. It was almost midnight. He had ignored Sonic when he came to the door and pretended like he wasn't home. After about an hour, Sonic had given up and went home. He came across the news channel and noticed that the deaths of three children occurred yesterday. What disturbed him was the pictures they shown.

They actually shown the pictures of the dead children for the whole public to see. One was a little boy with both his eyes jabbed out. Another was a burnt girl. Another was a girl with a sliced throat and deep cuts all over her body. And the last one was a boy with a knife through his chest. Shadow was disturbed yet curious. How did these children die? Why did they die? And what did they mean when they said that there were no evidence? Shadow thought for a minute before turning off the television. Does this have anything to do with Morisa? Shadow got up off the couch and headed towards his room.

He quietly opened the door, careful not to wake Amy. He had aloud Amy to spend the night at his house. He quietly stepped into his room and sat down next to Amy. Amy was sound asleep. Why had he acted so nice to Amy? Was it because Morisa died? No, he was acting nice to her before that, especially at the park. Shadow remembered winking and smiling at her when they were on the bench.

He didn't know why he did it. It was a bright day, people were happy and he just felt something in his heart grow at that moment. He didn't know whether or not to consider what he did was, flirting with her. All he knew was that he did it. Then he thought about Amy. She trusted Shadow, and was different. Back then Amy and Shadow wouldn't even talk to each other.

But now she's sleeping in his bed. She's changed, a lot. She no longer bothers with Sonic, half the time Shadow believed that Amy wanted to stay at Shadow's house to stay away from Sonic. She no longer threatens many people with that humongous hammer, but when she does, she does it to protect others. And she no longer lives in a fantasy. She doesn't think about princes and fairy tales anymore. She thinks about life. Something Shadow usually does.

Shadow was snapped out of his thoughts when Amy touched his arm. She was still asleep, but she started scooting closer to Shadow. Eventually, she was close enough to lay her head on his lap. Shadow didn't know how to respond. He's usually really sensitive about people touching him, but Amy's touch was so soft and delicate. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her quills and face brushed against his fur.

Shadow's facial expression was blank. However, it changed once Amy started talking in her sleep.

"...Shadow...Shad..." She said quietly.

Shadow grinned. She was dreaming about him. Shadow never felt so odd yet happy around Amy before. He let her rest her head on his lap and retired to bed as well. A couple hours later however, there was a knock on the door. There was only one person Shadow knew who would knock at the door this late at night. Shadow groaned, officially annoyed.

"Sonic." Shadow said.

* * *

ManB turned his body around, only to see the gray hooded girl. He gulped and took a few steps back. The gray hooded girl didn't move. Her first goal was to study his reaction and response.

Of course, ManB was scared, but feeling brave and courageous, ManB spoke.

"Who the hell are you!? And what do you want!?" ManB yelled.

The gray hooded girl stood silently. She hadn't said a word to any of her former victims, she wasn't going to say a word now. ManB looked around to see if someone was near to help him. No one was there. He lived farther away from the other houses in this part of Station Square. ManB ran past the gray hooded girl. She let him run past her.

She wanted to watch him run first. She wanted to see how fast he went according to how fearful he was towards her. She wanted to see how much he cared for himself. ManB ran to the alley he killed that young lady at. Bad mistake. He panted, trying not to make it sound to loud. He peeked from behind the walls of the alley, checking to see if the gray hooded girl had followed him.

She was no where in sight. ManB sighed in relief, assuming he lost her. But he was wrong. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain below his knee cap. He cried out in main and fell backwards on the hard ground of the alley. The gray hooded girl stood in front of him. She had just stabbed his leg with her sharp knife. The knife she held had blood dripping off of it.

ManB refused to cry, but was still in pain. The gray hooded girl continued walking towards him. She wanted to kill him slowly and painfully. ManB was frightened at what the little girl had planned for him.

"L-Listen, you win alright. Is that what you wanted to hear!?" ManB said.

The gray hooded girl continued walking towards him, her eyes locked on him and him only.

"Why are you doing this!?" He asked.

The little girl stopped. Hope was rising in ManB's heart. Faith had been restored. Was she going to let him go? ManB waited for her response. She pointed her finger to something behind him. He confusingly turned around and seen the dead body of the young woman he killed earlier during his robbery. Her skin was pale and her back was faced towards ManB and the little girl. Her blonde hair was loose and tangled and her body was lifeless.

ManB's eyes widened. Whoever this little girl was, wanted to get back at him for killing this innocent girl. But why would she care so much? It's not like she knew her? ManB couldn't help but shed tears. After realizing what he had done, he no longer wanted to live. All those innocent people he hurt, all those lives he's stole, all those hearts he broken.

All that pain was not only coming back at him emotionally, but it was about to come back at him physically. That's just what the gray hooded girl wanted. She wanted him to regret it all. Everything he's done, she wanted to see him reflect back on it before ending his life. He wanted him to understand why she was doing this. And now he does.

ManB could've had a better life, yet he chose this one. And now its ending. Could've been longer and happier. Could've been good and meaningful. But he chose the selfish path. Now look at him. ManB directed his attention back to the little girl. She held the knife high up in the air, ready to stab it right through his selfish brain, literally. She didn't even care how slow it was anymore. She just wanted him to die. And so did he.

ManB's tears were blurring his vision. He knew this was going to hurt. Oh well. It will all be over soon. Finally, the little girl jammed the knife right through his skull, leaving a loud slicing sound as well as a loud *crack*. ManB new knew how it all felt. All the pain and sorrow he caused. All the suffering he created. ManB could feel that pain. And this time, he did care.


	5. Some girls are evil

Shadow opened the front door and seen what he expected. He sighed, knowing very well he was in no mood for the cobalt hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, I need your help?" Sonic said.

Shadow frowned. After that little speech he gave to him before Morisa's death, he didn't even want to be enemies with Sonic anymore; he just wished he didn't know him.

"Go away."

Shadow tried slamming the door on his face, but Sonic put his foot in the way.

"Please Shadow. I'm sorry about what I said, but this is important."

"Go home!"

Shadow pushed the door harder, slightly hurting Sonic's foot.

"Shadow please. Just listen-"

"No faker! I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

"Shadow?" Amy called out.

Shadow turned around and seen Amy's worried and concerned facial expression. She must've woken up after hearing Shadow yell at Sonic. His eyes widened when he remembered Morisa doing the exact same thing. At Sonic's and Shadow's last argument, Morisa came in claiming she was scared due to their yelling and arguing. Amy must've been scared too. Shadow sighed and released the door, allowing Sonic to come in.

Sonic walked in and shut the door behind him before sitting across from Amy and Shadow. Shadow was slightly irritated, refusing to look at Sonic. Amy was just curious about Sonic's sudden presence.

"Heya Ames. What's up?" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Amy said.

"Ugh, Amy? Me and Shadow need to talk, and-"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you have to say to Amy." Shadow said.

Sonic sighed.

"Well, have you ever heard of a place called 'Fog Court'? It's a place not to far from here and-"

"Get to the point." Shadow said.

"Tails, Knuckles and I have found out that three kids have died the other day. We need to find the killer. Could you help us?" Sonic asked.

"No. I don't want to help YOU or any of your friends." Shadow said.

"But we think there death's may have something to do with Morisa's death." Sonic said.

"So what."

"So what? This may mean we can find out what really happened to Morisa-"

"WE aren't finding out anything. Cause if I was to find out what really happened to Morisa, it wouldn't be with you!"

"But Shadow, these kids need you." Amy said.

Shadow turned to face Amy. She wanted Shadow to help those kids really badly. Amy cared a lot for the people around her, because like mentioned before, Amy had changed. She wasn't a child anymore. She was an eighteen year old adult. And this eighteen year old adult has gained a warm heart throughout her life.

"Think about what Morisa would've wanted. Think about all those kids who need you." Amy said.

"They don't need me. Everyone depends on Sonic to save the day, not me." Shadow said.

"But Sonic can't always save the day, at least not alone. Remember when you stopped that Eggs-terminator? Sonic and Morisa would've died if you hadn't showed up."

"She's right Shadow." Sonic said. "Your more of a hero than you give yourself credit for. There's been plenty of times where you saved my tail from getting 'exterminated'."

Shadow thought for a minute. They were both right. These kids needed him, and the kids that were still alive depended on him to make sure whoever this murderer was didn't take anymore lives away. And although he didn't want to do it, he knew he couldn't just sit there while scared and defenseless kids get hurt.

"Fine..."

"Thank you so much Shadow."

"Whate-"

Shadow then felt something soft on his right cheek. Amy had planted a soft kiss on his cheek. A tint of scarlet formed on his cheeks. Amy also wanted to help, so she headed towards Shadow's room to get some things. Shadow gently rubbed his cheek with his index finger and his middle finger. Why did he feel so good all of a sudden? And why did his chest start warming up?

He looked up at Sonic who was smiling and chuckled at the blush Shadow had painted on his face.

"So I see you found a new girlfrie-"

Shadow instantly grabbed Sonic by his neck and lifted him into the air.

"Say it, I dare you." Shadow said.

"S-Say what?"

"Thought so."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fog Court, a group of teenagers were doing average teenage things. They were all having a sleepover after noticing there parents had gone away. They were brushing each other,s hair, having pillow fights, painting their fingernails, and other girlish things. One of the girls, the so-called 'leader', was texting someone. This so-called leader's name was Stacey.

Everyday Stacey would send girls she knew from her high school, who have been classified as 'nerdy', text messages that said rude things like 'Lol, ur fat' or 'Omg, ur hair looks like it just got dumped in dog manure, lol'. But her main victim was a girl named, Vionette. Vionette was a very shy and sensitive girl. She hardly talked to anyone, not even her own parents.

That's exactly why Stacey would target Vionette. Another reason why she targeted Vionette us because she has a crush on a guy named, Nick. What does Nick have to do with Vionette you ask? Well Nick has a crush on Vionette. And every time she would flirt with Nick, he would ignore her and start talking to Vionette.

That's why she hated Vionette so much. So she texted Vionette once again.

* * *

Vionette was sitting in her room, browsing through the internet on her laptop. She gently petted her small, brown, dog's head while studying the screen on her laptop. Vionette's long scarlet hair reached past her shoulders and her hazel eyes reflected the computer screen. She then heard her mother's voice call her from the kitchen.

"Vionette! You have a text message from...annoying, blonde, bitch?" Her mother said.

Vionette gasped. She had got so much text message's from Stacey, she had added her as a contact and labeled her 'Annoying blonde bitch'. Normally, she would've blocked her, but she knew she would've just harassed her even more than se already has at school if she kept blocking her.

Vionette ran in the kitchen, startling her puppy, and snatched the phone from her mom.

"S-Sorry mom. That's just a... friend." Vionette said.

"You named your friend 'annoying blonde bitch'?" Her other asked.

She obviously didn't believe Vionette.

"It's a long story mom, gotta go."

"But it sounds like your getting-"

Before her mom could finish, Vionette slammed her bedroom door.

"Bullied."

She crawled back on her bed and took a deep breath. She didn't want to look at Stacey's text messages, but she had to. It read,

**Hey Vionette? My baby brother just learned how to potty train. And when I looked in the toilet, it reminded me of you. (:**

Vionette wanted to cry. It seemed like no big deal, but teenage girls take harassment very seriously, especially if you're a shy and sensitive teenage girl. Vionette deleted the message and continued browsing through the internet. She then however, got another text message. She looked down at the message and read it. It read,

**Vionette, you should become a cross guard. Because your teeth are so yellow, its been slowing down cars.**

Vionette whimpered and deleted that message. She hugged her knees and stared at the ground. If she was a cross guard, she would've let Stacey get ran over. She wished she could just punch Stacey and her friend's face until they were as red as her hair. Her small puppy started smuggling under her chin. She skilled, feeling a little better.

Then she got another message. Vionette gulped, thinking it was Stacey again. But when she picked up the phone, she found out that it was just her best friend, Nick. It read,

**Hey Vio! I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime. I heard they finished building a new pizza palace somewhere in Station Square. Wanna come?**

Vionette giggled. She had a small crush on Nick, no matter how nerdy he was. She couldn't wait to hang out with him again. Being with Nick made her forget all about Stacey and her stupid friends. Vionette then texted Nick.

**Sure. When do you want to go?**

She waited for him to respond. Then, her favorite ringtone let her know that he responded.

**Tomorrow at 12:00 pm. See ya there!**

Vionette turned off her lamp light and got ready for bed. She couldn't wait to go out on a date with Nick. Even though it was just pizza, she didn't care.

* * *

The next day, Shadow and Amy were getting ready to investigate what happened to Terrance's gang and ManB's case. The murderer wasn't just killing kids now, he or she was killing adults too. He had brought a handgun and a flashlight in case he needed it. He wasn't looking forward to this, but at the same time he was. He finally got to get out of the house and get his mind off of Morisa.

Amy had packed a small notepad, a flashlight, a magnifying glass, and a camera. She couldn't wait to start investigating. She hadn't been able to do anything involving fighting crime and solving mysteries for a while, and she was definitely looking forward to this. She could remember all the times she helped Sonic and friends fight crime.

She giggled at the thought of her threatening every villain in sight with her humongous hammer, only to see them coward away with fear. And to think those adventurous days were over. Then another thought came to her head. This time, she was adventuring with Shadow. Back then her and Shadow didn't have a good relationship towards each other.

The only time she even talked to him was when she convinced him to save the world on Space Colony Ark. But now she was actually going to save a few lives with him by her side. The dark hedgehog she used to know was now kind and caring towards her. They both had changed, hadn't they?

She shook the thought away and paid attention to the two other hedgehogs in the room.

"So Ames, you ready?" Sonic asked.

Amy nodded. For some reason, she was kind of glad she was just friends with Sonic. She could no longer envision them together. She no longer felt excited around him. She no longer dreamed about him. Heck, she didn't even fund him attractive anymore. Its like she was starting her life all over. Then she turned to face Shadow.

He headed out the door and towards Fog Court as Amy and Sonic followed. She didn't know how to feel about Shadow. She did know however that whatever aggressive attitude she had towards Sonic, she sure as hell wouldn't wear that attitude towards Shadow. Cause if she did, Shadow would've treated her like he used to. Like an annoying, waste of time.

* * *

It was 11:00 am. Vionette was getting ready to go on her date with Nick. She had worn a beautiful bright yellow sundress, with yellow sandals, and a headband with a tulip on it in her hair. She used her curly iron to make her long scarlet hair curly and she didn't apply too much makeup, in fact, she hardly applied makeup at all.

She hugged her mom and dad before heading out the door. Her parents had offered her a ride, but she wanted to walk so she could get some fresh air. She walked through Fog Court, trying to get to the good and cheery side of Station Square where the Pizza Palace was located. However, while walking, a familiar group of girls pulled up next to Vionette.

Vionette gasped and walked faster, but they continued following her.

"Nice outfit. Did my grandma lend it to you?" Stacy said.

They all laughed as Vionette soon slowed to a stop. The girls parked next to her and gave her an evil grin.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Vionette asked.

She never felt this courageous before, but she wanted this stupid act of bullying to end already. There was no way in HELL she was going to let those jerks ruin her date with Nick. Unlike Stacey, Vionette has known Nick since kindergarten. Stacey has only knew Nick since high school.

They all stepped out the car and surrounded Vionette. Vionette started shaking with fear, but tried to hide it. Stacey put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"You really wanna know?" Stacey asked.

"Yes, I really wanna know." Vionette said.

"Because, Nick likes you."

"W-What!?"

"Don't act like you didn't know. He's liked you for a very long time. And I kept asking myself, why would he like such a nerd like you when he can have such a popular and pretty girl like me? Well, I still don't know. So I'm going to make your life miserable until Nick learns to notice me and not you!"

Stacey pushed Vionette to the ground. She landed on her bottom and watched the laughing and giggling girls get back in their car and drive off. Vionette sighed and dusted herself off.

"Typical." Vionette whispered.

At least they didn't ruin her dress in any way.

* * *

Nick was waiting at the pizza palace. He was already sitting at a table, but he was wondering what was taking Vionette so long. He fixed his glasses and cleared his throat. Maybe he should text Vionette again. Then, the familiar group of girls pulled up and walked into pizza palace. Nick sighed and groaned after noticing Stacey. He did not like her at all, and knew that they would try to ruin his date with Vionette.

Stacey and her friends came over to Nick and sat on the table.

"Hey Nick. I didn't realize you would be here at the new pizza palace." Stacey said.

"Sure you didn't." Nick whispered.

Stacey twirled her long and curly blonde hair around her finger.

"It looks like your alone. Need some company?" Stacey asked.

"I'm good." Nick answered.

Stacey's friends started giggling. In case you didn't know, Stacey had two friends. Blanka, who has tan skin, long curly brown hair in a ponytail, chestnut-brown eyes, and is Mexican. And Mileena, who has light skin, long straight black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and is Asian. Stacey of course had light skin, long curly blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and is Caucasian.

"Don't be like that, Nicky."

"My name is Nick."

Nick stood up and walked away. Stacey just walked back over to him and stopped him in his tracks. She stood in front of him, showing him her duck face.

"Don't be mad at me Nicky. I just want to have a good time."

"Well go have a good time somewhere else."

Stacey frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll just tell Vionette that you slept with me that one day-"

"You drugged me! Remember!? You made me drunk and seduced me into having sex with you! What happened that night wasn't my fault!"

"Let's see what Vionette has to say about that."

Stacey and her friends turned to leave but Nick stopped them.

"W-Wait!" He yelled.

Stacey stopped and grew an evil grin.

"Yes, Nicky?" Stacey said.

Nick sighed. He knew he was going o have to do something evil with her, just so she wouldn't tell Vionette.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Vionette finally arrived at pizza palace. She couldn't wait to see her best friend. When she stepped in however, she did indeed see her friend. But she also saw something else. Something that scarred her for her whole life. Something she could never erase from her mind. Nick was kissing Stacey.

Vionette gasped, catching both of their attentions. Stacey evilly grinned and stuck her tongue out at Vionette. Nick released Stacey's waist and reached out to Vionette.

"V-Vio, I can explain-"

"Hey Vio." Stacey said. "Don't be surprised. This isn't the first time. I've slept with Nicky before."

Vionette had a look of disbelief. Stacey walked up to Vionette with an evil grin.

"What's wrong? Did Nicky not tell you? Awe, I'm so sorry. Too bad."

Then, Blanka and Mileena surrounded her.

"You silly girl. Nicky never liked you. He's liked me for quite a while now-"

"Don't listen to her!" Nick said.

"In fact, every time you and Nicky have hung out together, he's been thinking about me-"

"Shut up!" Vionette yelled.

Vionette was starting to grow tears.

"Awe, is Vionette crying. Poor baby."

Stacey, Blanka and Mileena pointed and laughed at Vionette. Vionette ran out the door of the building, sobbing quietly yet noticeably. Nick tried running after her, but Blanka and Mileena wouldn't let him.

"Let me through! Vionette!" Nick yelled.

When Vionette reached her house, she pushed past her confused and worried mom and ran into her bedroom. She soaked her bed with tears and refused to leave her room. That is, until she went inside the bathroom. She stared into the mirror. Her skin was pale, her hair was messy, even her dress and headband didn't look too cheery anymore.

She frowned. Her heart ached and she felt so soulless. The one person she thought was her friend, betrayed her. She went through the medicine cabinet and pulled out her mother's prescription pills. She opened the cap, and hesitantly, she poured the entire bottle in her hand. Ten pills came out. She stuffed them in her mouth and swallowed, draining t down with some water.

She took one last look in the mirror. One last look on how unfair her life was. One last look on how life was so miserable. Finally, she passed out, leaving her lifeless body on the bathroom floor.


	6. Choking on your own lipstick

Shadow, Sonic, and Amy rushed down to Fog Court after hearing what happened to a teenage girl. They watched Vionette's lifeless body get carried onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance truck. Unlike the last two deaths with Terrance's gang and ManB, they actually knew what happened. Vionette had overdosed herself.

Why? Only four people know. Three were a group of selfish and mean girls, and one was a regretful and guilty teenage boy. Shadow, Amy, and Sonic knew this had to end. They couldn't keep letting people die like this. But first, they're going to need more information about Fog Court. So that's what they went to find out. Amy took a few pictures on the crime scene,

After doing some research, they found some information about Fog Court. They found out that it's the most avoided place in Station Square, its the most oldest place in Station Square, and a lot of myths and legends take place there. Amy was looking for more information on her computer, when she clicked a link and came across what appeared to be a locked file folder that held documents.

"What's this?" Amy asked.

Shadow and Sonic walked over to her and watched the screen with her. The only way to unlock the folder was by figuring out this weird puzzle. It had weird words that they couldn't make out. It's not from any alphabet from any language they knew.

"How are we going to figure out how to unlock this folder?" Amy asked.

Shadow and Sonic thought for a minute.

"Maybe that country girl may have some ideas." Shadow said.

"You mean Jessie?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Only one way to find out." Amy said.

Shadow, Amy, and Sonic left to go find Jessie.

* * *

Nick was walking home in Fog Court. Stacey and her friends had followed him, trying to make him feel better.

"Go away!" Nick yelled.

"Come on, everyone knew Vionette wasn't going to be able to handle our love." Stacey said.

"I don't love you!"

Then, Stacey got mad.

"Yes you do! You just don't realize it yet-"

Nick turned around with a mad facial expression. They all stopped walking, waiting for Nick to do so something.

"Why do you even like me anyway!? I'm a nerd who likes video games and used to play with bugs! I like electronics and used to like cheer leading when I was five years old. I'm not an extremely popular jock or cute hard-to-get boy-"

"Well why do you like Vionette?"

Nick stood silently.

"Exactly. Now that Vionette is gone, I can teach you how to get yourself a real woman instead of pathetic little bitch like Vionet-"

Nick slapped Stacey right across her face. Blanka and Mileena gasped after realizing what just happened. Stacey had a red mark on her cheek and rubbed her fingers across it. She was shocked beyond levels.

"You want to know why I liked Vionette? Because she wasn't a spoiled brat like you! Unlike Vionette, all you care about is yourself! You tricked me into kissing you! You told me that if I did, you would leave Vionette alone! Now look at her! She's dead! And its all your fault! Yet you actually expect me to like you even the slightest bit!?"

Stacey was still shocked. She shook with fear and disbelief as well as her friends.

"You tricked me into sleeping with you, you drugged me, you lied to me, you made a fool out of me, you repeatedly harassed Vionette! And you made me lose the most best friend I ever had! Your the pathetic one! Your the little girl! But most of all, your the bitch! I don't love you! I never will! Get it through your thick head!"

"N-N-N-Nicky?"

Nick growled.

"My name, is not, Nicky!"

Nick pushed Stacey into a mud puddle. Blanka and Mileena gasped again. They all three watched him walk home. Stacey could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She thought she had finally gotten closer to being his girlfriend, but in reality, she got much, much, farther. If Nick ever saw her again, he might beat the living hell out of her.

Blanka and Mileena helped her stand up. Stacey just watched the love of her life walk away from her. She could still feel that sting in her cheek. The mud made it worse. Stacey, Blanka, and Mileena all walked to Stacey house together. They decided to continue their sleepover. Blanka and Mileena were really hoping they could cheer Stacey up.

But that was going to be a very difficult challenge. Stacey never realized that Vionette meant so much to Nick. But she still refuses to think that what she did to Vionette was wrong. It's not like she hit her or anything, right? So it isn't considered wring, right? Actually, it's very wrong. Harassment may not affect someone physically, but it can emotionally as well as mentally.

* * *

It had gotten dark outside. Blanka and Mileena were doing their hair and trying on makeup. But Stacey was sitting in her bed. She was still thinking about what happened earlier. Normally, she wouldn't care about what happened to Vionette. But the anger Nick unleashed on her showed her that she was a heartless monster for making Vionette kill herself.

Stacey's room looked pretty bright and girlish. But it was starting to look dull in Stacey's perspective. She still had that big dint in her wall from when her and Mileena accidentally ran into it when they were younger. That dint was very noticeable.

Stacey looked out the window. It was foggy around the houses and misty in the street. She sighed, feeling exhausted. She then got a text message on her phone. She pulled out her cellphone and looked at the message. It was from an unknown contact. Stacey shrugged and read the message. It read,

**Why did you do it?**

Stacey was confused. She deleted the message, thinking it was a prank message or something, only to get another one. It was from the same unknown contact. It read,

**Answer me.**

Stacey texted back this times, getting a bit creeped out. Maybe it was Nick. No, she still had Nick's contact in her phone. Maybe Nick was using a different phone. Stacey texted,

**Who is this?**

Soon, she got another message. The message read,

**Last chance. Answer me.**

Stacey started freaking out. Her friends noticed and came to see what all the fuss was about. When they read the messages, they burst out laughing.

"Stacey, don't get all worked up over this. Can't you see that it's just some kid trying to prank text you? Give me your phone." Blanka said.

"W-Wait." Stacey said.

But Blanka ignored her. Blanka started typing words into the phone and sent the message. The message read,

**Hey stranger. Stalk much? U must be an idiot to think that ur actually going to scare my friend. I wouldn't be surprised if u knew where my friend lived.**

Then, they get a text back that read,

**Fog Court, 7836 Home street.**

They all gasped. That's exactly where Stacey lived. Now, they were getting scared. Stacey's heart was racing. Blanka locked all the doors in the house and even locked Stacey's bedroom door. Then, Mileena started texting back. She texted,

**Listen you little freak! Leave my friends alone or I'm going to report you to the police! My father works in the military and my mother is a business woman! So don't test us asshole!**

Mileena was the only one who actually texted with proper grammar. They got another text. The text read,

**You should really fix that dent in your wall**.

They all turned their faces to the dint in Stacey's bedroom wall. The all then gasped. Stacey yanked the phone from Mileena and rapidly texted back, misspelling a few words.

**Wat do u want from us! Plz leave us alon, were r u!**

They waited for another text message, and soon they got one. It read,

**Look out your window.**

Stacey and her friends hesitantly walked over to the window. Mileena and Blanka hid behind the wall while Stacey slowly lifted the curtains covering upon her windows. She peeked out the window, and standing in the middle of the street, was the same girl who killed Terrance's gang. The same girl who killed ManB. The same girl who was about to kill them. Standing in the middle of the street, was the gray hooded girl.

* * *

Shadow, Amy, and Sonic had finally reached Jessie's house. It was a pretty big house for one person. Amy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Pretty soon, the door opened, revealing the one and only cowgirl in Station Square known as, Jessie.

"Howdy partners. Can I help y'all with somethin?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, we need your help. Do you have any spare time?" Amy asked.

"Depends on what y'all need help with."

"Are you good with software?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm, well, I'm not all into fancy electronics, but I could try."

"Thank you so much." Amy said.

When they all reached Shadow's house, Jessie took a look at the locked folder.

"Hmm, how did y'all find this?" Jessie asked

"Internet, why?" Amy asked.

"Cause this file folder right here look like it's very personal and has been around for quite a while. I don't know what link you clicked sweetheart, but it led to something only a few people can have access to."

"But what is in this folder?" Sonic asked.

"The link said, 'Myths of Fog Court' so I clicked on it, and then this small folder popped up on the computer screen. I don't know how to figure out this puzzle to unlock it." Amy said.

"What puzzle?" Jessie asked.

Amy clicked the folder and the puzzle with the weird symbols popped up. Jessie gasped, catching everyone's attention.

"Praise the holy titans, I think I know how to unlock this folder."

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes sirree. This here is a puzzle of the dark civilisations that hasn't been mentioned or heard of since medieval times."

"Did they even have computers in medieval times?" Sonic asked.

"They had, pencils and paper. Somethin most people act like they don't know how to use these days." Jessie said. "But anyway, if I'm correct, all we have to do is unscramble these words, and they should pop up in English once ya get it right. Then bam! Unlocked."

Jessie told Amy to drag the first letter in the second blank box, the second letter in the fifth blank, the third letter in the first blank, the fourth letter in the third blank, the fifth letter in the fourth blank, the sixth letter in the seventh blank, and the seventh letter in the sixth blank. When they finally completed the puzzle, the English word popped up as "Destiny". All of them watched as the file opened.

There were documents explaining one specific myth about Fog Court. And they all hesitantly read it.

* * *

"O, M, G." Stacey said.

The gray hooded girl's eyes were the only thing they could see along with partial of her gray skin below her leggings. The gray hooded girl stood there, watching as Stacey stared back at her. When Mileena and Blanka peeked out the window, they gasped and quickly retracted their heads. Stacey shut the curtains and started inhaling and exhaling.

"Girls, who is that?" Mileena asked.

"I don't know girl." Blanka said.

When they looked back out the window, she was gone. Stacey received another text message. Stacey hesitantly pulled out her phone and read the message. It read,

**If I were you, I would hide.**

And that's exactly what Stacey did. They all hid together in fear that separating was a bad idea. They hid in the bathtub behind the shower curtain. Nothing happened. There was no knock at the door, there was no sounds coming from downstairs, it was silent. Almost as if they were hiding from nothing.

Then, they heard a glass break from downstairs. They all gasped, thinking it was the gray hooded girl. Blanka grabbed the toilet plunger and slowly walked out the bathroom. She slowly walked down the stairs, hoping her bravery would save her and her friend lives. When she went in the kitchen, she seen a broken glass plate on the floor.

She slowly walked over to the plate and picked up a piece of glass. Suddenly, she felt something sharp stab her stomach. She gasped and turned around, only to see the gray hooded girl. The little girl stabbed her with her butcher knife, straight in the gut. She tried punching the little girl even though she was still bleeding from her stomach. She also tried stabbing her with the glass, but the gray hooded girl caught her hand and dragged her to the kitchen sink.

She lifted her up and put her hand in the drainer. Then, she turned the drained on. Blanka screamed in pain as the sharp blades cut her bare hand. Blood squirted out of the drainer. Then, the little girl did the same to her left hand. She screamed in pain once again. She was losing too much blood and all that pain was becoming unbearable.

When she slowly retracted her hands, they were gone. Blood oozed out of her arm as well as her stomach. It looked like a shark just bit her hands off. Finally, she fell backwards on the ground.

Stacey and Mileena both had tears running down her face. Mileena's mascara and makeup was now ruined. They had heard the ear bleeding scream and the drainer. They assumed the worse. They needed a new place to hide; the little girl was going to find them if they didn't find a new place. Mileena refused to leave the bathroom, so Stacey went by herself.  
Then, Stacey ran to her bedroom. Mileena was still in the bathroom hiding behind the shower curtain. The bathroom door slowly creaked open and footsteps were heard. Someone had entered the bathroom. Mileena quietly gasped and shook with fear. The footsteps got louder and closer with each step it took. Finally, the footsteps were in front of the shower curtain.

Mileena's tears dripped off her cheeks and on the bathtub. She gulped and tried breathing quietly. But due to all the silence, her rapid breathing was quite loud. The little girl yanked the shower curtain, receiving a loud scream from Mileena. Mileena tried making a run for it, but the little girl grabbed her skirt and made her fall the on the ground.

She continued screaming. The little girl grabbed her knife and tried cutting her feet off to prevent her from running away. It was painful, but not the right type of utensil to cut through bones. The little girl frowned, but it wasn't visible because she had her hoodie on. Mileena was still sobbing on the bathroom floor.

The gray hooded girl dragged her to the bathroom mirror and slammed her face against it. The mirror broke into pieces and Mileena passed out. Drops of blood dripped down her forehead. Finally, after doing some searching in the kitchen, the gray hooded girl found a slaughter knife. The little girl used the slaughter knife to cut off both her legs. She was officially dead.

Stacey had hidden underneath the blanket of her bed, thinking this was all a dream. She forced herself to go to sleep so she wouldn't be forced to go through this horrible and Gorey experience. Finally, she fell into a deep sleep. When she woke up, the daylight shined through her window and she heard her parents voice.

"Stacey, are you asleep?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"We got a surprise for you." Her dad said from the kitchen.

Stacey gasped and smiled. She did it. She survived that terrible night. Then she heard her friend's voice.

"Stacey, come downstairs already." Blanka said.

"A special someone is here to see you." Mileena said.

And then she heard a very familiar voice.

"Stacey, were all waiting." Nick said.

Stacey cried tears of joy and ran down the stairs. Her curly blonde hair bounced up and down as she ran down the stairs and her happiness rose to a very high level. She vowed to never bully any other person again. She thought she earned another chance. When she came downstairs, she seen her parents, her friends, and Nick standing in the kitchen.

"Hey, Stacey." Nick said.

Stacey gasped and ran up to Nick before hugging him.

"I missed you all so much." Stacey said.

"We missed you too." Nick said. "But there's something I got to tell you."

Stacey kept hugging Nick as tears of relief, joy, and happiness leaked out her eyes.

"What is it Nicky?" Stacey asked.

"Why did you do it?" Nick asked.

Stacey froze. Wasn't that the same message she first got on her phone. She didn't answer.

"Answer me." Nick demanded.

This time, his voice sounded kind of monstrous. Stacey looked up at her family and friends. They all had frowns on their face. Everything around her seemed to be getting darker.

"I-I did it for you, for us." Stacey said.

Nick's frown was deeper and he spoke in a monstrous voice.

"No you didn't. You did it for yourself." Nick said

The windows shattered, showing what it really looked like outside. It was still nighttime. The daylight she thought she seen was fake window panes. And when she turned back to look at her family, they were gone. Standing in front of her was the gray hooded girl.

"Go away!" Stacey yelled.

Stacey screamed and ran upstairs. The gray hooded girl slowly followed, enjoying the fear she shown. Stacey locked her bedroom door and tried finding anther way out. The gray hooded girl pounded on the door. She couldn't wait to hear another ear bleeding scream erupt from her mouth. Stacey was panicking, tears stinging her eyes.

She then opened her window. It was a long way down. But it was either taking the risk of a fifty percent chance death, or experiencing slow and painful death. Stacey jumped out the window while screaming. She helped in pain when she hit the hard concrete ground. Part of her skin got bruised after rubbing against the hard cement she landed on.

Blood dripped from her forehead, for she had hit her head against the concrete. She continued sobbing, slowly crawling away from the house she used to live in. Her neighbors pretended as if they didn't hear or see a thing, because after what happened to Terrance's gang and ManB, they didn't want to have anything to do with anyone else but themselves.

* * *

Nick was walking through Fog Court, processing everything in his mind. He lost his best friend thanks to a choice he made. He should've never kissed Stacey; he should've just ignored her. But now, his best friend is gone forever. He sighed, walking past an alley. The same alley ManB had died in as well as that innocent girl ManB killed.

Suddenly, Nick felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and shot his body around. Stacey was standing in front of him. He was shocked when he seen her. Drops of blood dripped off her forehead and some of it got into her hair. Her clothes were soaked with tears and mud and her skin was bruised as if she fell out of a window. Because she did fall out of a window.

"Stacey!?" Nick asked.

"N-Nick. You gotta help me. I-I'm so scared." Stacey said.

Stacey continued sobbing relentlessly.

"Stacey, what happened!? Why are you bleeding!?" Nick asked.

Nick honestly didn't like Stacey, but he still wasn't cold-hearted.

"They're dead!"

"Who's dead!?"

"B-Blanka and M-M-M-Mileena. They're..."

Stacey allowed her tears to splatter onto the ground.

"Me, Blanka and Mileena were having a sleepover. Then, I started getting these weird text messages. At first I thought you were the one sending them, but then we saw this little girl outside and we-"

Stacey gasped and pointed behind Nick. She screamed, making Nick shoot his head around. Standing behind Nick was the gray hooded girl. Stacey screamed again and ran into the street.

"Stacey, wait!" Nick yelled.

But it was too late. A car came zooming by, five times over the speed limit. The car hit Stacey and caused her to get ran over. Nick squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to see Stacey's splattered body. He was shocked and confused. He slowly turned around, only to see the gray hooded girl still standing there, staring at him.

Nick ran past her and at the end of the alley. Bad mistake. Than again, running would be useless anyway. Nick backed up against the wall and slid down the wall.

"T-This is about Vionette isn't it?" Nick asked.

The little girl raised her knife high in the air.

"Wait! At least let me say one last thing first!

The little girl stopped, waiting for him to say his last words.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen to Vionette. I've known her since kindergarten, and I wish she was still here with me. I'm so sorry. I would die for her. I just wanted you to know that before I die... I don't want you to think that I don't care about her... because I do... I love her. And I always will."

The little girl didn't respond. She retracted her knife, and Nick was gaining faith. She didn't kill him. She no longer wanted to, or needed to. Some people make mistakes, and when they do, they learn from them instantly. So the little girl let him free. However, she did give him a warning by slicing a scar across his eye. Nick yelped as tiny drops of blood dripped out his soon-to-be scar. He was literally scarred for life. Nick watched the little girl leave.


	7. Troublemaker

Amy read the opened document out loud.

**A long time ago, Fog Court was a horrible place where the un-innocent ruled all. The innocent ones were treated badly with absolutely no respect. The innocent were harassed, vandalized, abused, or enslaved. Even the innocent children had to face cruel and unusual punishment. The sky was always gray and the neighborhood was always dull.**

Amy cleared her throat and continued.

**One day, after a harsh day had took place, a mystical force known as 'Karma' attacked Fog Court. All the un-innocent disappeared. Once they were all dead, Karma disposed of their bodies. But Karma didn't want them all to get away with it that easily. She wanted them to suffer and realize why they had to die. So Karma made a plan.**

**This mystical force created a ritual. All she needed was ashes, blood, and an innocent body. Then, once she has completed her task, Karma will be born. And once Karma is born, all the un-innocent shall pay the price with their lives. Ever since that myth has been spread across Station Square, people have avoided Fog Court. The innocent moved out of Fog Court after being freed from their harsh lives. Some say, that the fog and mist you see in Fog Court, is really the souls of the un-innocent who are stuck in Fog Court for the rest of eternity, suffering their miserable afterlife.**

Once Amy was done reading, everyone stayed silent. They were thinking about what they just read. It was a mouth, but it sort of made sense did it? Amy then clicked on a link in the document, leading to another document. This document held many links and read,

Journal pages of the innocent people of Fog court.

Amy clicked on the link, and a bunch of small journals popped up on the computer screen. It was going to take a hell of a long time to read all of them. So instead, Amy printed four out so each one of them (Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Jessie) could read them. But they decided to rest first since it was almost past midnight, and they were going to need all the sleep they could get to solve this mystery.

* * *

Fog Court was almost completely isolated. There was only a few people who still lived there. One of those few people was a girl named Angelica. Angelica was a fourteen year old little girl. She lived with her parents, her sister and her brother. She was a spoiled badmouth who was 'supposedly' innocent. She never really believed in myths, legends or any religion.

All she believed in was reality. She was also an animal and child abuser. She abused anything younger and/or smaller than her. But she only abused them if they didn't do what she told them to do. She had a baby brother and baby sister who were six years younger than her. She'd often abuse them and their puppy, Scribbles.

Angelica's young brother and sister's names were Kevin and Kelly. Kevin, Kelly and Scribbles were all having fun in their room. Kevin and Kelly were petting and playing with Scribbles. Kelly then seen her parents car pull out of the parking lot. Kelly gasped.

"They're leaving us alone with Angelica again." Kelly said.

Kevin gasped and immediately started cleaning the room. Almost every week, their parents would leave them home with Angelica, who was supposed to babysit them. They knew that if Angelica came in the room and it wasn't clean, she would've punished them. Angelica slammed their bedroom door open. They were sitting on the bed and their room was clean. Angelica evilly grinned and walked inside the room.

"Finally, you babies actually do something useful with your lives." Angelica said.

Angelica then gasped after noticing Scribbles was sitting on the bed.

"What is that mangy mutt doing on the bed!?" Angelica asked.

Angelica grabbed the dog by the throat and threw him in the ground. The dog yelped and whimpered.

"Scribbles!?" Kelly said.

Kelly reached out to him, but Kevin held her back. For if she tried to help the defenseless puppy, she too would've been punished.

"Bad dog!" Angelica yelled.

Angelica kicked the dog out of the room, literally, and then slammed the door shut. Angelica then turned her attention to her frightened siblings.

"Damn dog, always getting fur all over the bed." Angelica said. "Now, mom and dad are supposed to be home at 11:00 pm. It is now 10:00 am. Which means, they're not coming home until nighttime. So I want all my chores done before they get home. Now get up and finish the laundry!"

"B-But mom told you to do the laundry." Kelly hesitantly said.

Angelica glared at Kelly and then grabbed her by the collar. She slapped Kelly really hard on her face, leaving a red mark. Kelly yelped in pain.

"I don't care what mom said. I said do the laundry! Understand!" Angelica yelled.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes ma'am." Kelly said.

Angelica threw Kelly on the ground at the same spotted she threw Scribbles. Kevin watched, trying not to cry. Angelica left the room as Kelly and Kevin started gathering dirty clothes. Their life was miserable. Ever time their parents left, Angelica would treat them like this. And if they tried to tell anyone, Angelica would make their lives worse.

When they finished washing and drying the laundry, Angelica told them to wash the dishes. Kelly did as told, but Kevin was getting quite agitated. Angelica would always act innocent like an angel when their parents were home, but as soon as they left, she acted like a demon from hell. If you look long enough, you could see demon horns growing out of her head.

Kevin snickered at the thought, but shook it away quickly before Angelica could punish him for getting distracted. Angelica stopped into the kitchen once they were done and frowned.

"Where is my breakfast?" She asked.

"Breakfast? We don't even know how to cook breakfast." Kevin said.

Angelica slapped the poor child and watched him stumble back and fall on his bottom.

"Learn it than!" Angelica demanded. "Jesus, who am I talking to here, a freaking monkey?"

Angelica walked away. Kevin rubbed his slapped cheek, but still refused to cry. Eventually, Kevin and Kelly decided to make her a bowl of cereal, since they didn't know how to cook. When Angelica saw what they made for her, she grew angry.

"What is this!?" Angelica yelled.

"B-Breakfast?" Kelly said.

Angelica was about to slapped Kelly, but Kevin pushed her out the way, and Kevin got slapped again.

"Your such an idiot!" Angelica said.

Angelica left the kids alone. Kelly and Kevin could no longer stand this cruel and unusual punishment. So they made a plan.

* * *

Amy read hers first. It read,

**Coli Flower: Journal page 1**

**I have been a slave for over a year now. I'm known to be obedient and well-behaved. My master, as I'm suppose to call him, has been acting very strange as the days go by. He keeps touching me in weird places. One day, while I was scrubbing the kitchen floor, he started stroking above my bottom. It felt so weird. And another time, while I was cooking dinner, he came up behind me and started rubbing my abdomen.**

**Then he started going lower and lower, and I got scared. So I excused myself and locked myself in the bathroom for the rest of the day. Right now I'm laying down in my bed which is a worn out blanket on the hard wooden floor. I'm grateful that I have a place to live and food to eat, but I wish he could stop touching me like that. And I thought he would stop.**

**But I couldn't believe what my master did to me the next day. I was washing the dishes, and I accidentally dropped a glass cup. So I bent over to pick it up, and he smacked my bottom. I got really scared, so I tried excusing myself again. But then he dragged me in the room and tore off my clothes.**

**I was so scared. He started licking and touching my body, and after he was done, he raped me. He would hit me whenever I tried to resist. I feel so used. Why did he do this to me? All I ever did was do as he said. Ever since my parents abandoned me, I have been forced into slavery by my uncle/master. I feel so miserable. Please help.**

**I'm so scared. I can't do this anymore. If your reading this, please help me. Please help us. My name is Coli Flower and I'm a sixteen year old girl. I live in Fog Court with my uncle/master. Please help us all...**

Amy's eyes widened. She turned the paper over, not wanting to look at it again. Then, it was Jessie's turn. It read,

**Adam Advark: Journal page 1**

**Why do people enjoy picking on people so much? Me and my brother have been picked on and teased by the same people over and over again. I don't recall ever bothering them; they just walked up to me and my brother and started saying mean things.**

**They kept teasing us about how poor we were and how we can't afford good clothing and expensive food. But there is a reason why we cannot afford all those things. My parents have been losing a lot of money because they have been spending all of it to make sure my grandparents are still alive.**

**They suffer through a terrible disease, and we must pay for the medicines and cures so they can survive. My brother cries ever time they pick on him, and when he does, the pick on him even more. The only thing I can do is watch. I tried putting an end to it several times, but I only make it worse**

**The next day, I made a terrible mistake. I told my parents about the group of bullies who have been teasing us, and when they found out, they started threatening us. One of them even put a knife to my brother's neck.**

**No one has even tried helping me or my brother. The only person who has tried was a nice lady named Coli. She told me she has escaped from her evil master and planned on running away to a better place. She offered for me and my family to join her. And we all accepted her offer. But now I have came across someone else. He has claimed that someone has murdered his uncle, and he lives alone. His name is Robe.**

**And now Robe has joined us. Are we finally going to be happy? I really hope we are. My name is Adam Advark and I'm a thirteen year old boy**.

Jessie sighed and tipped her cowgirl hat, covering her sorrowful face. Then, it was Sonic's turn. It read,

**Robe Walker: Journal page 1**

**My name is Robe Walker. For years I have been living with my uncle. He has treated me well and I have been treating him well. We both lived in Fog Court and we both lived happily, or at least tried to. The environment we lived in was cold and dull. Innocent people were always miserable. My uncle and I were innocent, but we were never miserable before. That is, until one day.**

**One day, about a couple of weeks from now, my uncle and I got robbed at gunpoint. When my uncle refused to hand over his wedding ring to the robbers, they shot him. I was so scared. They didn't even care what happened to him or me.**

**They just left. Ever since then I have lived alone. My life has been lonely and dull just like my environment. I buried my uncle in the backyard. I pretend he's still with me sometimes, but it hurts a to know he's really gone.**

**I want to run away, so badly. Run away from it all. O still see those robbers laughing while waving their money around. The money they stole from us. I wish they could just suffer like I had to. Whenever they laugh, I start thinking about killing them. But I know that's not the right thing to do. My name is Robe Walker and I'm a fifteen year old boy.**

Sonic closed his eyes in sorrow. Finally, it was Shadow's turn. It read,

**Heather Hollister Journal page 1:**

**It's always gloomy in Fog Court. There hasn't been a ray of sunshine in quite a while. I have lived here for years. I past the time by playing my harp. Its one of my most favorite musical instruments. ****My husband is quite abusive towards me. Whenever I make a mistake, he slaps or punches me as if I did it on purpose. I've gotten quite used to it, but it still hurts to know that the man I used to love is treating me like this.**

**Sometimes, he would come home with random women who or either prostitutes or everyday women. I would see him sleep with them. I don't know why, but I would torture myself by listening to the moans and lustful comments they would make. ****Pain seems to be the only feeling I have left. I can't remember the last time I was happy. I want to start over. Meet a new man who respects me and truly loves me. My name is Heather Hollister and I'm a thirty one year old female. If you are reading this, please, make a stand. So are of us are too afraid to do so.**

Shadow felt...odd. He never really understood much about a man and a woman's relationship. And then he pictured him and Amy in his head. The thought of himself abusing, mistreating, and using Amy made him enraged. He clenched his fist at the thought. He would never treat Amy like that, even if it killed him. The thought of someone else doing that, made him feel so damn angry.

He then thought about himself abusing Morisa. If Amy hadn't snatched him out of his thoughts, he would've growled and punched the wall.

"Shadow?" Amy asked.

Shadow managed to calm down. He released the journal page and set it on the table.

"You alright there, partner?" Jessie asked.

Shadow nodded.

"I'm fine." He said.

They discussed what they read together, and decided to find out more 'Karma' which is the supernatural force the link was talking about. They clicked another link in the folder, only to see a bunch of words pop up on the screen. They were all disturbing and written in blood with a black background. Soon, the computer began to malfunction and shut down.

* * *

Kevin and Kelly were standing in front of a window. They were debating whether they should jump out the window pane. Before they could however, Angelica slammed the door opened and stomped towards the two kids. They quickly closed the windows and directed their attention towards Angelica.

"I want some candy from the store, and you're gonna get it for me." Angelica said.

They didn't respond. Angelica crossed her arms.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Go get me some candy!" Angelica demanded.

Kevin finally grew tired and angry with Angelica's demands. So he stepped in front of Kelly to make sure she didn't get hurt, and stood tall and proud.

"No." Kevin said.

Angelica froze. She began to slowly boil up and she even started twitching. Kelly stood behind him with a shocked facial expression.

"What did you say?" Angelica asked.

"I, said, no!"

Kevin quickly received a slap on the cheek and was lifted by his collar.

"Listen you little punk! If you don't do as I say, I swear I will-"

"You will what, Angelica! Slap me, whoop me, throw me like a rag doll!? There's no point in doing anything for you, if you end up finding another reason for abusing us anyway!"

Kevin kicked Angelica's shin, causing her to drop Kevin. Angelica growled and watched as Kevin ran away from her. Kevin's heart was racing and he soon reached her parent's bedroom. He couldn't believe he just stood up to Angelica like that, and usually its suppose to feel good, but it didn't. He knew he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he didn't do anything.

So he quickly lifted the window open and hesitantly got prepared to jump. But then, heard Kelly scream.

"Kelly!" Kevin said.

Angelica was about to unleash her anger out on Kelly. Angelica quickly lifted Kelly up by the collar and repeatedly slapped her back and forth. Tears of sorrow and pain rushed out of her eyes. Eventually, Angelica threw Kelly against the wall. Kelly, still crying, grabbed the whimpering dog known as Scribbles in ran in her parent's bedroom with Kevin.

"Where do you think your going you little brat!?" Angelica yelled.

Kelly locked the bedroom door, and ran towards the window pane with Kevin. Tears slid down both of their cheeks. Kelly held Scribbles close to her chest. Kelly and Kevin held hands, as Angelica pounded on the door.

"You little bitches! You're going to pay for disobeying me!" Angelica yelled.

Kelly and Kevin couldn't handle anymore pain, as well as Scribbles. Kelly, Kevin and Scribbles all dreamed of going to a better place. They tightened their grip on each other's hands, and jumped out of the window.


	8. Bad Mouth

The next day came pretty quickly, in Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie's opinion. They still felt somewhat tired, but woke up early because Sonic found out that two more kids, including a dog, died. Apparently, they had 'accidently' fell out of the window, just like Morisa. They stared at the TV screen as they began interviewing another little girl known as, Angelica.

"It was horrible! Why would they do something like that to themselves?" Angelica said, sounding innocent. "I tried talking them out of it, but they started calling me names and telling me that I'm so ugly and stupid, that they'd rather die than live with me."

Shadow cringed. He didn't know why, but he felt as if Angelica was lying. The look on her face, and the tone in her voice, was so...fake. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Somethin tells me that, that little gurl isn't tellin the truth." Jessie said.

"I agree with Jessie. In fact, I seen that girl at the grocery store once. I think she was yelling at another kid, but I was too busy, well, hanging out with Sonic to care, at the time." Amy said.

"Even so, there is no way she is the murderer, is she?" Sonic asked.

Shadow kept quiet, examining Angelica's actions. She kind of reminded him of a spoiled and naughty brat. But, there was only one way to find out if she was truly the murderer. So Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie stood up, and headed towards Fog Court.

* * *

"We'll be back soon Angelica." The father said, gloomily. "Please, lock the doors and don't open it for anybody. We'd hate to lose you too."

"Okay daddy." Angelica said.

"I baked a batch of cookies in case you get hungry." The mother said, gloomily. "There in the oven."

"Thanks mommy." Angelica said.

The parents left, and when they did, Angelica immediately ran towards the oven. She opened the oven and snatched two cookies before heading towards her bedroom. She plopped down on her big pretty-pink bed and took off her shoes, revealing her polka-dotted socks. She took out her Nintendo and began playing a simple game while eating her cookie.

"Too bad those two brats aren't here, I could really use a feet massage." Angelica said. "And I still didn't get any candy from the store! Oh well."

Angelica happily chewed her small snack without feeling any guilt for causing her own brother and sister to commit suicide. She didn't feel any remorse for anything or anyone. She was a bad kid, an abuser and fake. An evil grin was still on her face as she continued to talk to herself.

"Of course it wasn't my fault they decided to jump out of a window. If they would've just bought me the damn candy from the store in the first place, then none of this would've ever happened." Angelica continued.

Crumbs fell out her mouth as she continued talking. She soon went back to the kitchen to retrieve another cookie. While going, she seen something in her peripheral vision. But when she looked in the direction, it was gone. Angelica shrugged and continued eating her cookies. Pretty soon however, she got bored and went to her backyard.

In the backyard was a small yellow slide. She would always hog that slide, and never let Kelly or Kevin get on. And when they did, she would always push them off, and they would always end up with scratches and bruises. She happily slid down the yellow slide while giggling and having a great time. In fact, she was so excited, that she decided to run inside the house and grab her doll so that the doll could 'play' with her too.

But when she went back outside to the backyard, she seen someone else sitting at the end of the slide. At the end of the slide, was a little gray hooded girl.

* * *

Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie had just entered Fog Court. They weren't entirely sure were to go, and the fog was making it more difficult to see anything.

"We should split up." Sonic said.

Shadow shot him an angry look.

"You must really be an idiot to think that I'd leave Amy alone in a place like this." Shadow said.

Amy blushed and tried covering up her smile with her hand. Sonic chuckled.

"Well, you must be an idiot for thinking something like that. When I said split up, I meant into groups. Me and Amy- err, or YOU and Amy, and me and Jessie can search in a different direction." Sonic explained.

Shadow was thinking about Sonic's plan, debating in his head whether or not they should follow this plan. Until, they seen a teenage boy with forest green-eyes and brown shaggy hair, walking past them. He had a scar on his face, and was gloomily looking down at the sidewalk while kicking a small rock.

"Hey! You!" Jessie yelled.

The boy lifted his head with a confused expression, wondering who just called him.

"Over here!" Jessie yelled.

The boy turned around to look at Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie.

"What's your name, fella?" Jessie asked.

"Ugh, Nick. Do I-"

"Come here for a second." Jessie interrupted.

Nick was feeling confused, but headed towards them anyway.

"Do ya know where a little gurl known as 'Angelica' lives?" Jessie asked.

Nick thought for a second.

"No, not really. Sorry." Nick said.

"Well, do you know anything about any deaths occurring over here?" Amy asked.

Nick's eyes reflected sorrow as he looked down at the ground once more. Shadow, as well as the rest of the small group, could sense his sorrow.

"Yeah...Um, I-I met a girl named, Vionette...She died not to long ago." Nick said.

The small group knew who he was addressing to.

"Do you know how?" Sonic asked.

Nick looked up at them, still feeling a pain of guilt, regret and sorrow.

"Yes...Yes I do."

* * *

The little gray hooded girl was facing the ground, not allowing Angelica to see any part of her face, not even her eyes. She didn't move, or talk, or anything. She just sat at the end of the slide, staring at the ground as if she couldn't look away. Everything was silent; not a sound to be heard. Quiet. Until, Angelica broke the silence.

"Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?" Angelica asked.

Angelica was both annoyed, but still uncomfortable and confused. The gray hooded girl didn't respond or react. She enjoyed the silence. But Angelica broke it again. Angelica stomped towards the little girl.

"I'm talking to you! Hellooooo! Are you death!?" Angelica asked. "Why the hell are you on MY slide!?"

The gray hooded girl slowly lifted her head, revealing her empty white eyes which to Angelica, who was about fifteen inches away from her. Angelica felt extremely uncomfortable and a little scared. She backed away from the gray hooded girl who was now staring at her. Eventually, Angelica ran into the house and locked the backdoor, staring at the gray hooded girl through the clear, see-through door. The gray hooded girl simply stared at her back.

"M-Maybe she'll go away." Angelica said.

Angelica returned to her room, and continued eating her cookie. She realized that she left her doll outside. That made her kind of irritated, because the doll kind of looked like her. It had loose and short blonde hair with sky blue eyes and a small pink dress. She just hoped that the little gray hooded girl wouldn't mess with it.

Soon, Angelica went to get another cookie. She hopped off of her bed and headed towards the kitchen. She happily went towards the kitchen, forgetting all about the gray hooded girl. Nighttime had arrived, so Angelica had to rely on the dim kitchen light to see. She flipped the switch to the kitchen light.

But when she turned on the kitchen light, she immediately regretted it. Sitting on top of the stove, was Angelica's doll, with it mouth tore off, its hair picked out, its eyes jabbed out and a string tied around its neck. Angelica gasped and backed away from the doll. She stared in horror and disbelief at the abused doll. Then, Angelica turned around and seen the gray hooded girl.

Unlike the rest of the victims, she grew rage. She thought this entire thing was a prank. She wasn't scared at the moment, for she thought that her bravery could scare away the little girl. Angelica stomped towards the girl, who held her butcher knife in her hand. Angelica was too stubborn to believe that the gray hooded girl was going to use that on her.

"Are you crazy!? Why the hell would you do that to my favorite doll!? I don't know who you are, but when mommy and daddy get home, you're gonna be in a lot of trouble because I'm telling! You're nothing but a stupid, pathetic, little baby who should rot in hell for thinking that you can take my stuff and get away with it! You little bitc-"

The gray hooded girl grabbed Angelica's tongue and sliced her butcher knife through it. Angelica's eyes widened in shock as blood poured out of her mouth. Disbelief and fear quickly took over the little girl as she gagged on her own blood. She stared at the kitchen floor, trying to adjust to all the pain in her mouth. She refused to shut her mouth, in fear of even moving it might cause more pain.

She slowly and fearfully looked up at the gray hooded who held her tongue in her small gray hand. The gray hooded girl watched as Angelica backed away from her with eyes full of tears. Tears slid down her face as she began to whimper. She couldn't talk, gasp, yell or scream. She could barely whimper. She ran away from the gray hooded girl who slowly followed her.

Angelica didn't know where she was going, but she tried desperately to get away from the gray hooded girl. She soon reached a dead end at the end of the hallway. The gray hooded girl slowly walked towards the panicking little 'princess'. Angelica cried her eyes out and attempted to run past the gray hooded girl. But the little girl snatched Angelica's hair and dragged her towards her brother and sister's bedroom.

Angelica struggled, trying desperately to get out of her grip. The gray hooded girl kicked the door open and threw Angelica against the wall, just like Angelica did to her brother and sister. She lifted the crying little girl by the collar and repeatedly slapped her across the face, just like Angelica did to her brother and sister. Angelica couldn't handle the stinging pain on her cheeks. Then, the gray hooded girl threw her against the wall, just like she did her brother and sister.

Angelica could no longer move. She knew shy this was happening to her, she just didn't know how. Who was that girl? How did she know? When did she find out? Why did she care!? Angelica's body shook rapidly as she slowly opened her eyes. The gray hooded girl had a long rope in her hand, and she climbed up on the bed. What is she doing? The gray hooded girl tied the rope to a small hook in the ceiling and made a loop at the end.

Angelica knew what she was doing now. Angelica panicked as she silently watched the gray hooded girl tie the rope. Angelica was about to get hanged. The gray hooded girl dragged Angelica towards the bed and put her neck inside the hole of the rope. The gray hooded girl still held her body up, so that she wouldn't choke. Angelica opened her eyes and seen pictures of her brother, sister and dog on the wall across from her.

At first they all looked happy. But the other ones, the ones that were taken when Angelica started abusing them, made them look sad. Angelica could feel that regret in her chest. If only she showed love and affection towards them. If only she hadn't abused them. If only...she understood. And now she does. She did it because she knew she could. She did it because it made her feel more powerful. She did it because she knew that she'd gain control.

She wanted to make her sister and brother respect her. She feared that if she didn't treat them that way, they would've taken advantage of her. But it was all wrong, and she knew that from the beginning. The fearful looks on their faces were unbearable to Angelica now. Knowing the pain she caused them made her feel sorrowful and regretful. Wishing she could start over.

But now, she lost her brother, sister, dog and life. There is no starting over. Life isn't a game, and cheat codes aren't enabled. If you don't press the right buttons, you lose.

She closed her eyes, shedding one last tear, before the gray hooded girl released her.


	9. Revealed

**This Chapter is short **

Nighttime had arrived. Nick had just finished explaining what really happened to Vionette and Stacy. He explained everything about the harassment, then how Vionette overdosed herself, and then the part when Stacy claimed someone had killed her friends Blanka and Mileena.

The part that confused the group the most was the part about the gray hooded girl. Was it true that a little girl had killed Stacy's friends? Nick pointed to the scar on his face.

"She gave me this." He said. "I'm not sure if its true or not, but I think she's getting revenge for everyone who died here in Fog Court."

The group was adjusting to his explanation. Amy thought it was partially true, but wasn't entirely sure. The day Morisa died, Amy remembered a small group of kids (Terrance and his gang) were near the balcony where Morisa 'accidentally' fell from.

"That could only mean..." Amy said.

Everyone turned their attention to Amy.

"The day Morisa died...there were some kids who were on the balcony, where Morisa fell. I...I think those kids pushed Morisa off the balcony." Amy said. "I didn't want to mention it before, because I didn't know whether or not it was true. But those some kids came up missing the next day..."

'They better be glad they came up missing, otherwise I'd take care of them myself.' Shadow mentally said, but then focused his attention back to the group.

"So, someone is trying to defend not only Morisa, but every other innocent person who died. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the killer is..."

Amy trailed off, but the group knew who she was addressing to.

"What? No way? That silly old myth?" Sonic said.

"What myth?" Nick asked.

"..."

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

"...Karma."

* * *

Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie were all hiding behind an old building. Walking down the street, was no other than the gray hooded girl. They had spotted the little girl not-to-long ago, and decided that spying on her would be the best technique, rather than coming face-to-face with her. Amy wrote some things down on her notepad, Sonic silently took pictures, Jessie took a video and Shadow just watched the gray hooded girl.

The little girl's back was towards the group, making them unable to see her eyes. But Sonic accidentally pressed the flash button on his camera, causing the camera to make a bright white light and make a 'click' noise.

"Uh oh." Sonic said.

The gray hooded girl stopped walking, and slowly turned her body towards the group. They had a better view of her disturbing, white, empty eyes. The small group gasped, and tried thinking of a plan quickly.

"U-Ugh, why is she staring at us like that?" Sonic asked

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we were stalking her!" Amy yelled.

"N-No need to get argumentative, y'all. Let's just think of some sort of plan."

When they looked up, the gray hooded girl was gone. Shadow had been chasing her, not caring that he felt his friends behind. The little girl didn't look like she was running. But every time she was out of his sight for two seconds, the little girl would be ten more feet away from him. Shadow growled and began to run faster. He wasn't going to let her go.

Each turn felt longer than the first. Finally, the gray hooded girl stopped running on a big circular street. The group eventually caught up to them. Shadow stared deeply into the eyes of the little gray hooded girl. He wondered what she had to do with all of this. Was she really the murderer? Is the legend true? Only one way to find out.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

Shadow demanded an answer, but didn't get one, nor did he get a reaction.

"Answer me!" Shadow demanded.

His voice was full of rage. He didn't want anyone to keep secrets bout Morisa from him. But this next move, will answer all of Shadow's questions. The gray hooded girl stood up straight, turned her entire body towards the group, and prepared herself to show them the truth.

'What is she doing?' Amy thought.

The gray hooded girl put her hands on each side of her hoodie, and pulled down her hoodie, allowing them to see her true physical appearance.


	10. Their end, Our beggining

The group's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, for the gray hooded girl shared the exact resemblance as Morisa, just ten times more disturbing. Her skin was as gray as dust, and her eye color was white, bordered in black. Her mouth had been stitched, forming a gigantic smile that reached from one cheek to the other. Her hair was in two big ponytails, except this time the hair color was pitch black.

The disturbing physical appearance led the group into a state of shock, disbelief and fear. This wasn't Morisa anymore; this was Karma.

They all used to know this girl, but they no longer knew who stood before them. They all used to know her name, but it was no longer her name. Was this even Morisa? It used to be. The look this little girl shared was far more disturbing than any monster or villain Sonic fought. Even Sonic had to admit that he was afraid, and beyond shocked.

Shadow knew used to now her. He knew he used to hold her in his arms. He knew he used to sing her lullabies and read her stories before sleep, bath her and make her giggle as the bubbles risen into the air and touched the tip of her nose, cease her crying by healing her wounds whenever she fell, let her rest her small head on his white tuft of chest fur, and love her every second of his life.

Although they were barely capable of speaking at the moment, Amy managed to call out to the little girl. But her voice was so quiet, it was barely above a whisper.

"M-Morisa?" Amy called out.

Karma didn't answer, for she couldn't. The stitches in her mouth didn't allow Karma to speak. The reason why she had stitches in her mouth was for a reason that was debatable for figuring out whether or not it mattered at the moment. Karma pulled out her butcher knife and slowly waved it around in a warning manner, allowing the light of the sky reflect off of it, almost blinding their eyes. And with that, Karma walked off, leaving them in a state of traumatization.

* * *

The group had returned home in silence, still adjusting to this ne information. Although Jessie was partially surprised, she still didn't show any sign of shock or disbelief. It was more of a calm and thinking kind of emotion, which was odd to the group. But they weren't worried about that at the moment.

Nick had returned home shortly after, leaving his address on a piece of paper in case they needed him. Jessie also returned home, for she had a few things to take care of, and everyone already knew where she lived. Sonic, finally returned to his friends, saying one last 'Good bye' to Amy and Shadow with a sign of sorrow. But the two most sorrowful hedgehogs of them all at the moment, was Shadow and Amy.

Never would they have thought that they'd be left so heartbroken. Both Amy and Shadow had grown largely attached to this little girl the day they met, and now, she was gone and replaced by a mystical force who inflicts dark justice towards the un-innocent. Shadow wished he could've just started over. He wished this whole incident never happened. Hell, at least with Maria, he only had to witness her death and not her possession.

How was this even possible? What scientific theory could possibly fit with this problem? How could any of this happen so quickly, unpredictably and unknowingly? Amy, after doing some thinking, was able to ask Shadow a question. She was seated next to Shadow on his couch in the living room, and the entire room was dark. It fit the mood.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. "What were the last words Morisa said to you, before she entered her birthday party?"

It took Shadow a minute to respond. He heard her question clearly, and he knew the answer, but it was so complicated to express. He didn't know how to tell her without sounding so hesitant. He didn't know how to tell her while revealing his emotion. He remembered Morisa's happy and excited face when she found out she was having a birthday party. And soon, he answered.

"'Bye daddy, love you.'" Shadow said.

Those were the exact words Morisa used before she died. The very last words spoken to him before his heart was crushed into pieces. Who would restore his heart now? Well, she was sitting beside him, but he was too depressed to realize that. Amy's bottom lip trembled, and she began to shake. Her eyes welled up with tears, and since she attempted to hold them back, she ended up making them more visible.

Tears slid down her peach cheeks as she began to sniff and whimper. She didn't have the power to stay strong in this situation. And when Shadow noticed, he quickly scooted next to Amy, and did the same thing he did on the day Morisa died. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to release his tears into his white tuft of chest fur. When Amy noticed this, she began to quietly sobbed. In return, Shadow rubbed her back, doing the exact same thing he'd do to Morisa if she was sad.

"Shhhhh," Shadow quietly whispered. "It's okay, I'm here."

Amy turned her entire body towards Shadow until she was partially sitting on his lap. This was hard for the both of them, but at least they had another to hug and exchange feelings with.

"I promise, I'll never let you go..." Shadow whispered, softly, yet clearly.

* * *

1 year later...

One year had passed since then. Shadow, Amy, Sonic and Jessie haven't seen Karma ever since. Of course, a few more disappearances had occurred, but they already knew why and wasn't capable of stopping it. Amy officially lived with Shadow, making sure one another didn't do something stupid like throw themselves out a window or anything suicidal. But I guess, calling it stupid, would be irrelevant.

Tomorrow would be the day Morisa was both born, and the day she died. Shadow was walking through Fog Court alone. Amy insisted on going with him, but he kindly refused her offer. He just needed some time to think. Neither of the two were happy all year. Shadow walked through the fog and mist, thinking about the past. Thinking about everything he ever done, and the result of his actions.

He then thought about Amy, everything she ever done, and the result of her actions. She was no longer the stubborn, aggressive and obsessive fan girl everyone knew. She'd matured, for she knew she wanted to. She wanted everyone to see the true side of her, and not just the girlish and childish side of her. I guess you can say, she succeeded. Especially if she was capable of catching Shadow's attention.

Shadow was snatched out of his thoughts when he spotted something in his peripheral vision. He turned his body around and faced the little girl known as, Karma. Her entire jacket was off, revealing the exact same clothes Morisa wore, except the color was different. Her t-shirt was black, her undershirt was white, her skirt was black and her leggings were also white. Her shoe color turned gray and she held her butcher knife tightly in her hand. It had been cleaned of all the pain it caused.

Shadow was a little frightened at first, but that fear soon transformed into anger. Karma was the reason Shadow and Amy was so damn depressed. It was the reason Station Square wasn't the same anymore. It was the reason why Shadow's life went from bad to even worse. Shadow clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. His eyes reflected pure hatred for Karma. But did she really mean to cause him so much pain?

"Well, I guess you got what you wanted, didn't you?" Shadow spoken, with a sharp and brave tone. "Your desire to inflict so-called 'Karma' on everyone has finally been satisfied. Are you happy now? How many lives did you save, huh?"

Karma didn't respond or react. She simply stood there, listening to the words that came from Shadow's mouth. The words that revealed hatred yet pain, rage yet sorrow, and nothing more.

"Is that what you wanted? Huh? Because you succeeded. You took the one thing that mattered to me, the one thing that I truly cared for, and used her. Now she looks nothing more than a monster roaming Station Square. I can't ever get to see that smile she gave me again. The innocent look in her eyes cannot be replaced. And thanks to you, all I see is your eyes. Your eyes are NOTHING like Morisa's. Is this what you wanted?"

Shadow was growing enraged, for the little girl wasn't giving him any kind of reaction.

"ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" Shadow yelled.

His voice almost echoed within Fog Court. He began to breath heavily, but tried calming down. But that wasn't happening. Soon, he did get a reaction. Karma began to loosely let go of the butcher knife in her hand, until it dropped to the cement on the ground. This made Shadow calm down a little, and fully examine her actions. Then, something unbelievable happened

Tears. Black tears that almost looked like poison slid down Karma's face. They slid over top of her stitched mouth until they reached her chin. Karma never meant to cause so much pain upon Shadow, or Amy, or anyone. She was trying her best, trying to bring justice to everyone. But some of the things she was doing was causing even more pain to some people.

(Karma isn't a male or female, but since it shares Morisa's body, it will be addressed to as a female)

Shadow couldn't help but let go of his frown when he noticed Karma's sad eyes leak with pain. Her black tears didn't even try to hold back. But somewhere, deep within Karma, lied the soul of Morisa. Both of them were crying. Karma wasn't capable of crying, so Morisa had to release her tears. Although Shadow was staring at Karma, he knew deep within, Morisa was staring at him. The image of Karma was replaced by Morisa's in Shadow's head. The crying and sorrowful image of Morisa made Shadow fall to his knees.

That image was replaced by Karma once more. But he could tell they both felt pain. Shadow quickly shot his arms around Karma and pulled her into his chest. He was hugging Karma, indeed, but he was also hugging Morisa. Karma didn't resist or refuse the hug he shared. She could hear his racing heart beat, but not of fear, of love. She wrapped her arms around Shadow, slowly and unsurely. This was all so new to her.

"I love you, dammit. And if you're going to take Morisa's body, then I'm going to treat you how I would treat Morisa." Shadow said.

Karma wasn't capable of sobbing or making any noise, but Shadow knew if she could, she would be sobbing. Shadow increased the grip he had against Karma/Morisa's small body, very tightly. He wasn't gonna let go of Morisa. Not now, not ever.

* * *

1 day later...

Shadow was walking through Fog Court once again. Today was Morisa's birthday, and in his hands, he held a gift. A small box wrapped with red white gift wrapping paper and red ribbon. All around him, which meant the fog and mist, were the souls of all the un-innocent lives Karma took. Terrance, Mya, Jacob, Nicky, ManB, Stacy, Blanka, Mileena and Angelica were all floating miserably in that fog. If they behave well, perhaps Karma might reincarnate them, so they could have another chance. After all, eternity is a hell of a long time.

Shadow made sure to go to the exact spot were he and Karma met up at yesterday. When he reached that spot, he stopped, and set the gift on the ground.

"Happy birthday." Shadow said. "I brought you a gift. I'm sure you'll like it."

Of course, Shadow was addressing to Morisa. Shadow didn't need to say anything else. He smiled, turned around, and returned home where Amy patiently waited for him. When Shadow was gone, Karma walked out of the mist and fog, and stood next to the gift. She slowly lifted the gift from the ground, using her bare gray hands.

She slowly untied the ribbon, and removed the gift wrapping paper. Shadow's words echoed within her head.

_"I love you, dammit. And if you're going to take Morisa's body, then I'm going to treat you how I would treat Morisa."  
_

Those were the words Shadow last said yesterday. And with that, Karma opened the gift that was sent to her and Morisa. She examining the gift for a second before lifting it into the air, studying the pendant.

The gift she held, was the gift Shadow received from Rouge not to long ago. The necklace that showed the pendant which was a mixture of a ying-yang, clover and heart combined. Life, luck and love. Soon, Shadow and Amy will experience all of that. And Karma will be the cause of it. What am I trying to say?

That this is the beginning, to the very, beginning.

To be continued...

**(Sequel coming soon [Karma Asylum]) **


End file.
